SGA : La Sélection
by Michael Anderson
Summary: Fic écrite à la première personne. Michael Anderson, archéologue rejeté de sa communauté pour ses théories jugées farfelues, est contacté par l'air force pour faire parti d'un projet top secret. Le test commence à Cheyenne Mountain.
1. Chapitre 1 : La mission

_**Prologue :**_

Ce que vous allez lire à présent est mon journal. Sa partie confidentielle en tous cas. Je l'ai séparé en plusieurs chapitres qui sont autant de passages marquants dans ma carrière. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra lire un jour ces lignes. Il est plus probable que ceci sera brûlé avec toutes mes recherches à ma mort. A part si un certain projet venait à être révélé aux yeux du monde …

Mais vous ne me connaissez pas encore, où avais-je la tête ?

Je m'appelle Michael Anderson, 28 ans, docteur en archéologie et en histoire, spécialiste des civilisations antiques. En sortant de l'université j'avais été sollicité par les plus grands historiens de notre temps, et invité à participer aux plus savantes conférences sur l'antiquité. Un grand avenir m'était promis en tant qu'enseignant chercheur.

Mais hélas, tout a une fin. Lorsque j'entrepris d'écrire ma thèse, je devins la risée de mes pairs. Ils refusaient d'admettre mon point de vue et me tournaient en ridicule.

Ma théorie étant que d'autres grandes civilisations avaient précédées celles d'Egypte et de Mésopotamie. Je m'appuyais pour cela notamment sur les écrits de Daniel Jackson sur les grandes pyramides égyptiennes. Elles étaient selon lui bien plus vieilles qu'on ne le pensait ! Je contactais le docteur Jackson, pour m'aider dans ma démarche et ainsi prouver sa propre théorie, mais il n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Il refusa tout d'un bloc, argumentant qu'il avait déjà assez perdu en étant mis au banc de la communauté scientifique. Je ne compris pas sa réaction, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte moi-même que j'étais victime de la même injustice. Tout m'était désormais interdit. Je fus mis d'abord à la porte des conférences, et on me retira ma bourse qui me permettait de vivre tout en écrivant ma thèse. J'abandonnais alors mes recherches et me tournais vers ma passion : les fouilles archéologiques. Mais les problèmes continuèrent d'affluer. Je voulais fouiller à Saqqarah, car c'est là-bas que la première pyramide, celle du pharaon Djoser a été construite, ce qui aurait permis de prouver ma thèse. On me rit alors carrément au nez, m'invitant à aller fouiller ailleurs. Je tapais du poing sur la table, mettant en avant mon expérience. Cela se retourna une fois de plus contre moi, comme un boomerang assommant son propriétaire qui l'a lancé trop fort. Ils acceptèrent en effet de me laisser fouiller à Saqqarah, mais à un endroit qui avait déjà été retourné par une demi-douzaine de chercheurs. Sans compter les fouilleurs clandestins. Deux mois après le début des fouilles, je n'avais alors découvert que deux cavités vides qui avaient un jour contenu un sarcophage et quelques richesses, mais qui pillées depuis fort longtemps, n'étaient plus remplies que de sable. Il nous arrivait aussi de temps en temps de tomber sur des de petits objets comme les oushebtis, en tamisant le sable. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que commence mon premier chapitre : avec la découverte d'un oushebti…

**Chapitre 1 : La mission**

_**Egypte : Saqqarah**_

- Un de plus ! Merci Abdullah.

L'objet que je tenais dans mes mains, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Ce petit personnage en terre cuite, peint en bleu, dont la tête était absente était un Oushebti. Entier, sa taille devait avoisiner les 10 cm. Ces statuettes dans l'Egypte Antique avaient pour rôle d'accompagner le défunt dans l'au-delà pour travailler à sa place. Certaines personnes très importantes, comme les pharaons, pouvaient en emporter plusieurs dizaines, voir plusieurs centaines.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de moi et qui venait de m'apporter cet objet, répondait au nom d'Abdullah. C'était mon raïs, un maître d'œuvre qui avait la responsabilité de prendre ses ordres auprès de l'archéologue responsable des fouilles (c'est-à-dire moi), puis avait la charge de diriger la trentaine d'ouvriers autochtones qui travaillaient sur le site. Le raïs se devait donc d'être cultivé et compétent. De ce coté-là je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt chanceux. Les ouvriers respectaient la sagesse d'Abdullah, et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé Abdullah ? lui demandais-je en Arabe.

- C'est Hassan qui l'a trouvé en tamisant ce que les ouvriers avaient déblayé.

Tout d'un coup, l'obscurité s'installa dans la tente. Hassan venait d'apparaître, me saluant de son magnifique sourire édenté. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de telles démarches. Les ouvriers Egyptiens n'avaient pas un sou en poche. Pour éviter qu'ils volent les découvertes archéologiques pour les revendre à leur propre profit, les archéologues avaient pris l'habitude de les rémunérer à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient une antiquité. Demain, vendredi, était un jour férié, comme tous les vendredi dans les pays musulmans, au grand dam des occidentaux qui se croyant partout chez eux, imposent souvent le Dimanche comme jour férié. Respectant toutes les religions, je préfère leur accorder leur vendredi. Comme on était jeudi, jour de paye, avant le repos, j'avais droit à deux fois plus d'œillades pour chaque découverte que de coutume.

Je rassurais Hassan, en lui promettant une prime pour cette découverte. Je congédiais alors mon raïs et son ouvrier, pour étudier de plus près cet Oushebti, la seule chose qui, à mes yeux pouvait un temps soit peu étancher ma soif archéologique, mise à mal dans ce secteur. Des Oushebtis, j'en avais trouvé une bonne centaine dans ma carrière, et vu un bon millier dans les musées. Celui-là n'avait aucun grand intérêt en soi, sans son contexte archéologique. Les pillards où les inondations avaient dû le déloger de son habitat d'origine, et le temps avait fait le reste.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque un homme entra dans ma tente. Il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu. C'était un officier de l'armée de l'air américaine, en uniforme. Comme il faisait plus de 40° à l'ombre, il était en nage. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et sa chemise … disons plus simplement qu'il ressemblait plus à un marin sauvé de la noyade qu'à un officier de l'air force en service. Son embonpoint n'arrangeant pas les choses. Sa respiration était haletante, il mit un moment à retrouver son souffle :

- Docteur Anderson, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Je soulevais mes sourcils en signe de grand étonnement, il était hors de question que je parte maintenant.

- Revenez demain, aujourd'hui vous tombez mal, c'est jour de paye, il faut que je m'occupe des ouvriers…

- Vous venez maintenant professeur Anderson, ceci devrait vous convaincre.

L'officier sortit alors de sa veste, une feuille de papier rendue transparente par la transpiration. Il me l'a tendit. Je la saisis en lui arrachant littéralement des mains. J'étais très contrarié, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec des militaires, j'avais un chantier à faire tourner. L'encre n'avait pas trop coulée, le document était parfaitement lisible. Ce qui y était inscrit me laissa bouche bée.

_Le docteur Michael Anderson est prié de se rendre, toutes affaires cessantes, aux Etats-Unis, à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Il en va de la sécurité nationale._

Et c'était signé de la main du président des Etats-Unis !

Il était maintenant clair que je n'avais pas le choix. Je consentis alors à suivre l'officier, non sans une dernière requête.

- Pour mes ouvriers…

- Nous nous occupons de tout docteur Anderson, soyez tranquille.

Nous sortîmes alors de la tente pour nous rendre, non loin de là, à une jeep qui nous attendait, le moteur tournant. Les ouvriers me regardèrent partir l'air dépité. Je vis même Hassan jeter son panier à terre et le piétiner. En effet, avec moi, c'était leur salaire hebdomadaire qui s'en allait.

Mais quelque chose d'autre me travaillait. Sécurité nationale ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? J'avais bien hélas une réponse. C'allait être encore synonyme pour moi d'ennuis. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je me trompais lourdement.

_**Etats-Unis : Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain**_

On avait ensuite pris le train pour Le Caire, l'avion jusqu'à New York, puis jusqu'à Denver. On m'emmena alors en voiture jusqu'à Colorado Springs où l'on me fit attendre plusieurs jours dans un hôtel miteux, avec comme seul équipement, une télé (tout mon matériel étant resté en Egypte). Ma porte était gardée jours et nuits par un garde, minimum. Je n'avais pas eu droit à une seule explication durant tout ce temps, de Saqqarah à cet hôtel. Dès que j'osais poser une question, on me répondait que c'était classé "secret défense". Je pensais plutôt qu'ils ne savaient pas eux même de quoi il s'agissait. Trois jours après on vint enfin me chercher. Un officier entra dans la pièce et me demanda de le suivre.

- Docteur Anderson, la réunion va commencer.

Je n'avais bien aucune idée en quoi cette réunion allait bien pouvoir porter, mais je me gardais bien de poser la moindre question. Je les poserais à cette fameuse réunion. Là on pourrait sûrement me répondre.

Je vis bientôt Cheyenne Mountain apparaître, cela valait quand même le coup d'œil. J'aurais même pu apprécier la situation, si j'avais su ce qui m'y attendait. Au lieu de cela, je dois dire que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs.

On me fit ensuite descendre de la voiture, et un garde me conduisit à l'entrée de la base où je fus scanné. Cela ne suffit pas visiblement aux gardes armés, qui me firent subir une fouille complète, des pieds à la tête.

Une fois cette étape particulièrement désagréable effectuée, nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Nous descendîmes quelques niveaux, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un couloir gris s'offrait à mes yeux. Nous le parcourûmes à moitié, puis nous entrâmes dans une salle. M'y attendait une cinquantaine de personnes, habillés en civils ou en uniforme, réunis autour d'une vaste table en "U". Je fus invité à choisir une place. Je m'assis le plus près de la porte possible, par mesure de précaution. La salle ne contenait aucun décor, il n'y avait qu'un écran de vidéo projecteur sur un mur. Un brouhaha régnait dans la salle où tout le monde discutait. Il n'y avait rien à ma gauche, à part la porte, je décidais donc logiquement d'engager la conversation avec mon voisin de droite. Il avait un uniforme de l'armée de l'air, les cheveux coupés courts en brosse, c'était un lieutenant.

- Vous savez ce que l'on fait ici vous ?

Il m'observa un instant attentivement avant de me répondre. J'étais brun, avec des cheveux mi longs, je faisais 1 mètre 75 et étais plutôt assez mince. J'étais habillé d'un pantalon léger et d'une chemisette qui sont très pratiques lors de fouille, certes, mais qui ne me rendaient guère présentable au milieu de tous ces uniformes et costumes.

- Non, répondit-t-il avec un large sourire, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes dans la base la plus secrète du monde. Tout ceux qui y travaillent sont soumis au secret défense, pour tout ce qu'ils font ! Impossible de savoir ne serait-ce que ce qu'ils mangent au petit déjeuner le matin. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai soumis ma candidature, je pensais qu'ils m'avaient oublié.

- Mais ça ne colle pas, remarquais-je, je n'ai pas demandé à travailler ici moi. Je ne suis pas militaire, je suis archéologue.

- Regardez autour de vous, c'est rempli d'historiens, d'archéologues, de scientifiques et j'en passe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais à mon avis ils ont besoin de grosses têtes ici, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de tels propos, et ne m'en offusquais plus depuis belle lurette.

- J'ai horreur de l'autorité, et je pense que les militaires sont des brutes égocentriques, sans vouloir vous offenser vous non plus, alors je me demande bien ce que je fais ici.

Le lieutenant ria aux éclats, bien trop fort à mon goût, puis me mit un violent coup dans le dos. C'était fraternel, mais cela confirmait mon idée sur la brutalité militaire.

- Nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux, dit t-il ensuite, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et me tendant la main. Je me présente, lieutenant Christopher Sanders.

- Enchanté, je suis le docteur Michael Anderson.

Je lui serrais la main, il m'écrasa la mienne.

- J'espère que nous travaillerons ensemble. Vous savez à quoi me fait penser cet endroit docteur ?

- A une prison, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres ?

- Non, il gloussa, non, je pensais plutôt à WarGames, ce film de 83, où un adolescent pirate le système informatique du NORAD, ici à Cheyenne Mountain, et est à deux doigts de déclencher une catastrophe nucléaire. Le décor qu'ils ont dû construire de la base, leur a coûté …

Cela ne m'intéressait guère, mais heureusement, tel le messie tant attendu, un colonel entra dans la salle, demanda le silence puis ferma la porte. Nous étions alors une quarantaine.

_**Réunions**_

- Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente, colonel John Crichton.

La carrure de ce militaire était impressionnante. Plus d'1 mètre 90, c'était une vraie force de la nature. Il parlait rapidement et semblait impatient que cela en finisse... tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mes fouilles me manquaient. De la tête, il fit le tour de la salle en fusillant chaque personne d'un regard qui n'avait rien d'avenant. Puis tout d'un coup il baissa les yeux et se mit frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose, en retournant ses poches. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait avoir autant d'objets inutiles sur soi. Papiers en tous genres, emballages vides de barres de céréales, épluchures… Tous les regards étaient focalisés sur lui. La stupeur se dessinait sur le visage de chacun dans la salle. Il n'y avait guère que mon voisin qui avait l'air de se réjouir de la situation. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Pour ma part, pour être franc, j'étais plus que perplexe. Etais-je en train de perdre mon temps ?

Le colonel fouilla ensuite un moment dans ses papiers et eut l'air enfin de trouver l'objet de ses investigations. Un petit papier froissé et tâché, pas plus grand qu'un post-it, qu'il se mit en devoir de lire.

- Voila ! Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui devant moi, c'est que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique vous ont choisis pour… blablabla… l'amour de la nation… blablabla… ah ça c'est intéressant… Ah ben non… Enfer et damnation !

Il jeta de colère son papier par-dessus son épaule, souffla comme un bœuf puis entreprit un long discours.

- Satanés papelards administratifs ! Ils me rendront fou un jour. Je vais vous dire moi pourquoi vous êtes là. On vous a invité à venir pour faire parti du plus grand projet que la terre est connue. Les meilleurs d'entre vous seront sélectionnés pour participer à cette aventure. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, bon débarras. Vous récupérez vos clics et vos clacs, et on en parle plus. Vous serez informés de ce pourquoi vous êtes là, que lorsque vous aurez passés tous les tests d'aptitude. Nous prendrons une vingtaine de personnes sur les cinquante présentes ici. Vous passerez tous les mêmes tests, mais nous n'attendons pas que vous ayez les mêmes résultats selon vos spécialités. Un minimum est cependant requis pour chaque test. Je vous incite donc à faire des groupes de travail de trois personnes, ou l'on trouvera un scientifique, un historien ou archéologue, et un militaire. Nous ne prendrons que la crème de la crème, alors bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ce le colonel tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Pendant trente seconde, tel le calme après la tempête, le silence s'installa.

Ce fut en fait mon voisin de table qui rompit le calme ambiant en s'adressant à moi.

- Alors comment tu le trouves ? Il n'est pas génial ?

- Je … heu … Je dois avouer que … qu'il est … original.

J'étais assez content de ce dernier mot. Original pour ça il l'était, et pas qu'un peu. A mon voisin d'imaginer en quoi et jusqu'à quel point. A vrai dire, moi-même, je ne savais quoi penser. Mais quelque chose me disait au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je continue, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

*

Nous fûmes bientôt invités à sortir de la salle et menés à nos quartiers. Quand le militaire qui m'avait guidé s'écarta, je découvris avec stupeur que mes bagages avaient étés apportés dans la salle d'une vingtaine de mètres carré qui m'était réservée.

Le militaire partit alors que je commençais à trier mes vêtements par types et par couleurs, et mes livres par périodes et par auteurs. Je ne fus stoppé dans ma frénésie de rangement que par l'arrivée d'un homme en uniforme qui m'annonça qu'une nouvelle réunion m'attendait. N'avait-on jamais la paix dans cette base ?

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce et il ne fallut guère de temps avant que je me trouve dans une vaste salle au bout de laquelle trônaient cinq personnes. Ou bien j'étais le premier, ou l'on avait omis de m'informer qu'il s'agissait d'un entretient individuel. La réponse me vint sans attendre :

- Bonsoir Monsieur Anderson, fit le seul homme présent que Michael connaissait déjà, le militaire excentrique qui répondait au nom de John Crichton.

- Toc toc néo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui était au centre de la table et qui venait de parler. Un général, si j'en croyais ses galons. Deux des personnes présentes secouèrent la tête, comme l'on ferait devant un cas désespéré d'enfant particulièrement turbulent. Un autre vêtu d'une cagoule, une force de la nature, souleva un sourcil, et Crichton se mit à rire aux éclats.

- Bon, se reprit le général, pour commencer, pourriez vous nous dire pourquoi vous voulez vous faire engager ici ?

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermais, la rouvris… je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau tentant vainement d'happer l'élément aqueux nécessaire à sa survie.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas choisi la bonne pilule mon vieux, il fallait prendre la rouge, ajouta le général, souriant. Crichton se mit encore à ricaner, tandis qu'une personne à l'extrémité droite de la table qui ne m'avait toujours pas regardé, trop absorbé par le contenu de ses dossiers, sursauta… Celui là, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu…

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai invité cette personne ici. Il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques temps, me demandant de l'aider pour confirmer une de ses théories prometteuses. J'ai bien entendu refusé, mais quand il a fallut…

- Mais bien entendu ! M'écriais-je enfin. Vous êtes le docteur Daniel Jackson !

L'intéressé que je venais d'interrompre sourit, puis opina du chef.

- Bon, nous savons maintenant que cet homme a une langue, reprit le général. On va passer à l'essentiel alors : les présentations. Je suis le général O'Neill, responsable… de l'ensemble des activités… pour lesquelles vous aurez peut être à travailler... un jour. Si vous réussissez, le colonel Crichton ici présent sera votre supérieur direct. C'est aussi lui qui chapotera l'entraînement. Le colonel Carter, s'occupera de la partie scientifique et technique de la formation, Tea … Murray vous formera aux tactiques de combat tandis que Jackson s'occupera de la partie Histoire/Archéologie. Vous serez constamment surveillés et testés. Concernant le reste, le colonel Crichton a du vous le lire tout à l'heure.

Le colonel hocha la tête de haut en bas en toute mauvaise fois puis me fit un discret clin d'œil.

Je fus alors de nouveau raccompagné à mes quartiers, où je mis longtemps avant de m'endormir, des questions plein la tête.

« Que faisait-on dans cette base qui soit si secret ? »

« Pourquoi le docteur Jackson avait-il donc refusé de participer à mon mémoire si c'était pour vanter mes recherches désormais ? Et surtout dans quel but m'avait-il sélectionné et pour faire quoi ? »

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis tardivement, mais sans la moindre réponse


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier jour

**Chapitre 2 : Premier jour**

_**6 heures : Mess**_

Je fus réveillé aux aurores par un coup frappé à ma porte. Un militaire entra et m'indiqua qu'il était temps pour moi de me rendre au mess. Je n'étais pas du tout affamé mais me contraignis tout de même à suivre les habitudes de la base, si je souhaitais m'intégrer le plus rapidement possible. Je m'habillais en vitesse et suivis mon guide. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu me rendre tout seul au mess même si je n'y avais jamais été. Il suffisait de suivre le brouhaha infernal, qui venait d'une pièce au fond du couloir. Le guide m'expliqua que l'étage était réservé aux personnes présentes lors de la réunion de la veille et qu'il était interdit de prendre l'ascenseur. J'en pris bonne note. J'avais plus l'impression d'être un prisonnier qu'autre chose et me promis d'essayer de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette base. Car on nous cachait des choses importantes, j'en été sûr !

Arrivé au mess, je m'avançais devant le buffet et j'observais ce qui était proposé. Tout d'un coup je sentis une vague de nostalgie m'emporter auprès de ma bonne vieille nourriture de fouille, déshydratée.

Je ne réussis qu'à identifier une petite partie de tout ce qui était proposé, et me décidais finalement à prendre quelques bananes vertes, de la gelée bleue et ce qui ressemblait très vaguement à du porridge. C'est alors que j'aperçus une femme derrière moi, qui avait l'air, elle aussi, dégoûtée. Dans les un mètre soixante-dix, longiligne, brune aux yeux bleus, elle fronçait le nez, puis voyant que je la regardais, elle sourit :

- Je n'arrive pas à identifier la moitié de ce qu'ils proposent.

- C'est déjà moitié plus que moi.

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur puis me tendit la main :

- Sarah Peters, physicienne.

- Enchanté, Michael Anderson, agrégé d'histoire et d'archéologie.

Un homme tapait du pied derrière nous, attendant que nous nous avancions, maugréant dans sa barbe des imprécations qui auraient fait rougir un parrain de la mafia.

Aussi finîmes-nous de nous servir puis nous mîmes activement à la recherche d'une table libre pour continuer notre discussion.

Un rugissement retentit soudain à l'autre bout de la salle, faisant se retourner la moitié du réfectoire.

- He ! Michael ! Je suis ici !

J'espérais sincèrement que cet énergumène m'aurait oublié. Je dessinais tant bien que mal un sourire avenant sur mes lèvres et me rendis à la table de Christopher Sanders, suivi de près par Sarah.

Nous nous assîmes et je fis les présentations :

- Sarah Peters, physicienne. Christopher Sanders, militaire.

- Lieutenant pour être exact. Et appelez-moi Chris. Alors comme ça, nous avons une scientifique maintenant ! bien joué Mick, le groupe est formé ! A moins que vous ne soyez déjà prise Sarah ?

- Je… non… répondit l'intéressée.

Chris semblait ne jamais perdre le nord. Il était direct, et j'espérais que cela ne nous apporterait pas trop d'ennuis dans le futur. Quant à Sarah, j'avais l'impression que cela lui enlevait une épine du pied, mais qu'en même temps elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de nous deux. Rien que de très normal en somme.

- Très bien alors ! On va faire du bon boulot tous les trois ! s'exclama bruyamment mon nouveau collègue.

Une serveuse en laissa tomber son plateau, et plusieurs personnes se levèrent et sortirent de la cafétéria tout en jetant des regards dépourvus d'aménité à Chris, qui ne sembla pas les remarquer.

Sarah sourit timidement, puis demanda à voix basse, comme pour inciter Sanders à l'imiter :

- Savez-vous ce qu'on fait ici ?

Chris haussa les épaules.

- Quelque chose d'important. Si on en croit les ragots, cela coûte très cher à l'Etat. Certains parlent d'une armée, formée pour mener des guérillas sur n'importe quel terrain et à l'aide d'une technologie de haut niveau. D'autres parlent d'une agence secrète créée pour défendre la terre face à des extras terrestres…

Chris se mit alors à rire aux éclats et j'évitais de justesse, en me reculant, une frappe amicale dévastatrice.

- Un peu comme dans « Men in Black ». Vous savez le film de 1997 avec Will Smith et Tommy Lee Jones…

Il était plus que temps pour moi de me lever. Je n'avais aucun doute sur les connaissances de Chris en cinématographie, et je doutais fortement qu'il pouvait en parler indéfiniment. Avant de nous séparer, nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous en salle de gym, pour notre premier cours, une heure plus tard.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'avais pas touché au contenu de mon plateau. Je jetais tout ça sans état d'âme à la poubelle et me rendis dans ma chambre chercher deux- trois barres de céréales pour me caler la dent creuse… je craignais que mon stock ne s'épuise bien rapidement…

_**8 heures : Self-défense**_

Le plafond en contreplaqué, recouvert d'une couche de crépit granuleux, était ce que je voyais le plus de la salle de cours depuis maintenant presque une heure. J'étais cependant plus chanceux qu'une des personnes du groupe, qui avait été volontaire pour une démonstration. Le professeur Murray était issu, semblait-il, d'un croisement entre un taureau et un gorille. Je n'aurais pas été étonné le moins du monde qu'on vienne me dire qu'il venait d'une autre planète ! Et lorsqu'il demanda une âme charitable pour montrer un exercice, personne ne se proposa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. On n'entendit pas un bruit. Tout le monde cessa même de respirer et je doute fortement que Murray ait pu même croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Puis tout à coup un homme s'avança avec un petit sourire en coin, la tête haute, et un regard méprisant en arrière, vers le reste de ses camarades. Cet homme qui répondait au nom de Jerry Carson ne semblait pas attirer la sympathie autour de lui. Cela ne m'étonna guère, ayant moi-même tout d'un coup la folle envie de l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Sentiment qui sur le moment, ne me fit guère honneur, j'en convins tout à fait. Chris, quant à lui, me murmura à l'oreille un propos fort discourtois, que je ne saurais répéter tel quel, concernant la filiation tendancieuse de cet énergumène.

Un bonheur absolu se dessina rapidement sur le visage de chacun lorsque le professeur Murray envoya le volontaire au tapis avec une torsion de la main et un basculement des épaules. Jerry arriva à terre avec force, et lorsqu'il se releva enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, se fut en boitillant et en se tenant les reins. Il jeta un regard noir à toute la salle et chacun lui répondit par un large sourire.

Ce moment d'euphorie ne dura guère en ce qui me concerne.

En effet, il apparut rapidement que notre camarade Chris Sanders connaissait très bien lui aussi cette technique de combat. Autant s'y prenait-il le plus doucement du monde avec Sarah, prenant en compte sa physionomie et son statut de femme, autant il n'avait pas autant de scrupules avec moi. Je fis quelques jolis vols planés, tel un patineur artistique s'envolant gracieusement dans les airs pour effectuer un de ses sauts. La réception, quant à elle, était bien moins gracieuse et s'apparentait plutôt au hockey sur glace. Nous attirâmes cependant bientôt le regard du professeur qui nous félicita avec sa sobriété habituelle, invitant les autres à nous imiter. Sarah en étonna plus d'un. Derrière son apparente fragilité, elle faisait jouer sa souplesse et sa dextérité, à un tel point qu'elle rivalisait presque avec les meilleurs. Je dois dire avec fierté qu'après une première heure catastrophique et de nombreuses ecchymoses multicolores, œuvres aurait-on dit de quelques peintres impressionnistes très inspirés, je m'en tirais finalement avec les honneurs.

_**10 heures : Sciences**_

Après ce cours mémorable, nous nous rendîmes pour les deux heures suivantes dans un laboratoire où l'on fut accueilli par le lieutenant-colonel Carter. Très rapidement j'en fus presque à regretter Murray et ses airs de bouledogue affamé. Je fus obligé de faire preuve de la plus grande concentration, rien que pour suivre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'objet du cours. Une histoire de mathématiques quantiques et de calculs de distances spatiales. La deuxième partie du cours porta sur des vaisseaux spatiaux à l'aspect de fers à repasser retournés pilotés par des petits hommes verts, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la gelée du mess, et qui se dissimulaient derrière la face cachée de la Lune… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude vigoureux de Sarah dans mes côtes flottantes me réveilla. Carter me fixait d'un regard interrogateur, et toute la salle était tournée vers moi. Il semblait clair, même pour mon cerveau momentanément indisponible, que le professeur attendait de moi quelque chose. Et cela devait être en relation avec le tableau noircit de chiffre derrière elle. La dernière fois que j'y avais jeté un œil, il était tristement vierge. Je fis mine de réfléchir un moment puis haussais les épaules, avouant ainsi mon incompétence dans ce domaine. Carter secoua la tête puis interrogea une douzaine d'autres personnes qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne s'en tirèrent pas mieux que moi.

A midi, lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle, Sarah semblait dépitée. Lorsque je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, elle me répondit qu'à ce rythme là, d'ici les tests, on n'arriverait jamais à aborder toutes les notions relatives à l'espace-temps.

Sanders, discrètement, me fit un geste explicite concernant la santé mentale instable de notre amie.

_**Midi – 14 heures : Repas**_

Le repas de midi fut à l'image du déjeuner : tout simplement immonde. Aucun autre adjectif ne saurait décrire aussi clairement ce que nous affrontâmes alors. Mais je n'en écrirais pas plus, ne tenant pas à donner la nausée à mon hypothétique lecteur, s'il n'a pas déjà succombé à mon style littéraire déplorable.

Heureusement, la deuxième partie de la journée apparut plus intéressante, malgré les nombreuses protestations de mon estomac qui semblait vouloir communiquer de manière insistante avec moi. Je craignais fortement qu'il ne se plaignît de maltraitance, ce en quoi je ne pouvais lui donner totalement tort.

_**14 heures : Histoire**_

Nous avions cours l'après-midi avec le docteur Jackson. J'attendais ça avec impatience, et je ne fus pas déçu le moins du monde.

Cet homme dégageait une aura de compétence rare. Il semblait connaître ce dont il parlait sur le bout des doigts. On avait l'impression de voyager dans le temps lorsqu'on l'écoutait attentivement. Tout d'un coup, on voyait apparaître devant soi les grandes pyramides d'Egypte dans leur lustre d'origine, flamboyantes sous l'exigeant soleil égyptien. Puis l'on se tenait brusquement à l'intérieur du Parthénon, temple athénien, contemplant la statue d'Athéna chryséléphantine (d'or et d'ivoire), privilège exclusif des prêtres de la déesse. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve, ne m'étant pas endormi. Comment l'aurais-je pu d'ailleurs avec une conférence d'une telle qualité ? Car à ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas un cours mais bel et bien une conférence. Même si je dois dire que le professeur Jackson avait une bien piètre idée des divinités. Il nous les décrivit maléfiques, même en ce qui concernait les plus aimées des Egyptiens, comme par exemple Hathor qui était pourtant déesse de l'amour et de la musique dans l'Egypte antique !

Le cours ne m'apprit rien de nouveau par son contenu, mais il avait été intéressant de par son coté ludique. Seul incident notable, lorsqu'un archéologue du nom de Stanley Emerson, d'un air suffisant et révolté, interrompit la séance en sortant de la salle, se plaignant assez haut pour que Daniel Jackson l'entende, qu'il ne pouvait rester dans un cours où l'on enseignait de pareilles stupidités concernant l'âge des monuments antiques. Cela ne sembla pas perturber le professeur le moins du monde, qui continua sa démonstration comme si de rien n'était.

Je connaissais Emerson. Il avait rudement attaqué mes théories quelques années auparavant. Je lui devais en grande partie mon statut de paria. Il avait tout fait pour prendre ma place d'universitaire, et il avait d'ailleurs finit par l'obtenir. Ce n'était pas un chercheur, mais un prédateur, un type peu fréquentable, et je décidais de tout faire pour l'éviter. A seize heures nous fûmes libérés pour le reste de l'après midi.

_**16 heures : Etudes**_

Nous nous mîmes d'accord, Sarah, Chris et moi, pour nous rejoindre à la salle d'étude afin d'échanger nos notes et nos impressions sur cette première journée. Nous nous séparâmes d'abord, le temps d'aller chercher des livres dans nos quartiers … et de quoi manger. Je saisis deux ouvrages bien illustrés sur l'histoire antique, séduisant l'archéologue averti que je suis, mais peut-être aussi les néophytes que sont mes deux camarades. Or j'avais la désagréable impression que Sarah avait eu autant de mal à suivre le cours du professeur Jackson, que moi celui du major colonel Carter. Chris avait peut-être été plus attentif, ayant passé les deux heures à comparer ce que Daniel disait aux « Dix Commandements » à « Gladiator », « La Momie » ou encore à « Indiana Jones » et « Benjamin Gates ». Cette énumération n'étant pas exhaustive, loin de là !

Je saisis alors quelques barres de céréale que je me mis à engloutir tel un camion poubelle un jour de ramassage. Je ne voulais pas les emmener avec moi, par peur de me retrouver très vite entouré de nombreux admirateurs, la bave aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais me le permettre, cela aurait vidé mon stock comme peau de chagrin. Et je comptais tenir au moins quelques jours de plus à ce rythme, ne voyant pas pourquoi le régime du mess s'améliorerait. Je craignais même que le pire restât à venir. Il fallait que je m'entretienne au plus vite avec le cuistot. Mes livres et mes notes dans mon sac, je me rendis à la salle d'étude. Je croisais en passant Sarah et Chris qui sortaient de leurs quartiers respectifs. Sanders prit le lourd sac de notre amie scientifique sur son dos, et nous continuâmes ainsi notre chemin. J'étais en train de penser au meilleur moyen d'expliquer la théorie du docteur Jackson à mes collègues, lorsque je tapais mon pied droit dans une porte entrouverte et m'affalais de tout mon long sur le sol, mon gros orteil me lançant douloureusement. Mes deux amis partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable et je me vis me relever et donner un coup rageur de mon pied valide dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Tout d'un coup Sarah s'arrêta net de rire et pointa du doigt l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Mon dieu ! murmura t-elle, alors qu'elle devenait blanche comme un linge.

Chris entra en vitesse dans la salle, et je lui emboîtais le pas. Un spectacle de désolation s'offrit à nos yeux. Tout était sans dessus dessous. C'était un bureau, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Sur les trois bibliothèques de la pièce, deux avaient été consciencieusement vidées et leur contenu jeté sur le sol. Des centaines de livres ouverts, face contre terre, donnaient l'impression de quelques oiseaux multicolores prêts à s'envoler au moindre bruit. Les tiroirs du bureau, au milieu de la pièce, étaient grands ouverts, et leurs dossiers et autres documents jonchaient le sol. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone avait traversé la salle. Seul une étagère n'avait pas été touchée. Elle contenait plusieurs coupes et décorations, la plupart au nom de John Crichton. Ainsi nous étions dans son bureau ! Tout d'un coup, une chaise bascula et l'on vit apparaître la tête d'un militaire. Un filet de sang lui coulait sur sa tempe gauche.

- Appelez le colonel Crichton vite ! réussit-il à articuler dans un souffle.

Sarah hocha la tête et partit en courant à la recherche de l'officier. L'homme sortit un mouchoir et se l'appliqua sur sa tempe ensanglantée, cherchant à stopper l'hémorragie.

- Il faut vous emmener à l'infirmerie, proposa Chris, d'un ton grave.

- Non pas question ! Pas avant d'avoir fait mon rapport !

L'homme ne voulut pas en démordre, et ne nous laissa même pas l'approcher. L'obstination des militaires dans ce genre d'affaire me laisse sans voix. N'aurait-il pas pu faire son rapport de la même façon à l'infirmerie ? J'en profitais pour jeter un œil (au sens figuré bien entendu) autour de moi. Je ne touchais rien, évidemment, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'imprimer chaque détail dans ma mémoire. J'étais plutôt doué pour ce genre de jeu, y passant beaucoup de temps lors des fouilles. Mais je ne remarquais pas grand-chose. Les chemises, les sous chemises et leur dossier étaient mélangés dans toute la pièce. Je me penchai pour étudier leur contenu et il sembla rapidement qu'il s'agissait de dossiers du personnel. Je ne connaissais aucun nom. Je ne me relevai que lorsque j'entendis dans mon dos une coupe dégringoler de la seule étagère intacte. Je découvris ébahi que la salle était désormais remplie d'une dizaine de nos camarades venu voir ce qui se passait. Parmi eux Stanley Emerson, notre volontaire humilié du cours de Murray, Jerry Carson, l'homme qui était sorti en pleine conférence du docteur Jackson et une autre personne à la carrure imposante et à l'œil bovin qui semblait faire parti du groupe des deux précédents. Les trois hommes ricanaient bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là bandes de crétins ! C'est une scène de crime bon sang !

C'était le colonel Crichton qui venait de parler ainsi, arrivant à grandes enjambées, Sarah qui peinait à suivre, trottinant derrière lui.

Il nous expulsa tous manu militari, après avoir marmonné un vague remerciement à Sarah, Chris et moi.

Une sirène se déclencha alors rapidement et nous fûmes tous confinés dans nos quartiers pour le reste de la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à travailler ce jour-là, un nombre incalculable de détails me traversant l'esprit. Je restais avachi sur ma chaise, le regard dans le vide, essayant d'assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Quand je levais enfin les yeux vers l'horloge, en face de moi, avec la certitude de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce, je vis avec horreur qu'il était minuit passé. Un plateau froid peu ragoûtant m'attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures sur mon bureau, mais je décidais finalement de ne pas y toucher. Je mangerais mieux le lendemain. La nourriture ici n'était déjà pas bonne chaude, alors froide…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une semaine bien remplie

**Chapitre 3 : Une semaine bien remplie**

_**Mardi**_

Le lendemain se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seule la multiplication des militaires présents montrait qu'il y avait eu un changement. Ça, et les messes basses entre groupes. La journée était entièrement consacrée à l'approche scientifique de l'entraînement.

Lorsque nous nous réunîmes après les cours avec mon groupe, ce fut pour retravailler les notes de la journée… Enfin c'était ce qui était convenu au départ… Au lieu de cela, étrangement, la conversation dévia sur un tout autre sujet…

- Alors vous avez compris cette approche, ou vous voulez qu'on y passe plus de temps ?

La question de Sarah flotta dans l'air un moment, sans aucune réponse. Chris jouait avec son stylo, le faisant tourner autour de ses longs doigts, et pour ma part j'avais la tête avachie sur mes deux bras croisés, le regard dans le vide. Pour ma défense, la journée avait été longue. Très longue. Le professeur Carter était passée en coup de vent à huit heures, puis le reste du cours avait été consacrée à l'étude de théories, à l'aide de documents illisibles, ainsi qu'à des travaux pratiques consistant à calculer… des trucs et des machins. C'était tout ce qui me restait de cette séance et c'était plutôt inquiétant en soi.

Sanders finit par laisser échapper son stylo, qui roula sous un meuble, hors de portée. Il fut accompagné dans sa chute par un juron sonore. Sarah fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut notre collègue militaire le plus rapide :

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé hier dans le bureau de Crichton !

C'était la bouée de sauvetage que j'attendais depuis un moment pour sortir de ma profonde léthargie :

- J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, mais je ne me suis guère avancé, avouais-je à contrecœur. J'ai pourtant parfois l'impression de m'approcher de quelque chose mais… ça me file entre les doigts après une étude plus poussée du problème. Je crois qu'on peut convenir d'une seule chose : il y a un espion parmi nous.

Je sursautais brusquement alors que Sarah venait de fermer son épais livre avec force.

- Puisque vous ne souhaitez pas travailler, puis-je moi aussi oser une hypothèse ?

Nous acquiesçâmes, Chris et moi, non sans une certaine appréhension et… un peu de condescendance, je dois l'avouer. Elle se lança alors, débitant tout d'un trait :

- Il parait clair que quelqu'un s'est introduit silencieusement dans le bureau gardé du colonel. Ce mystérieux individu a assommé le garde, puis s'est mis à la recherche d'un document. Si j'avais à donner mon avis, je parierais pour de l'espionnage industriel. On n'a pas invité les meilleurs chercheurs du monde à une formation coûteuse et protégée, sans un but lucratif à la clé. Je n'ai pas trouvé encore le rapport entre les différentes spécialités de chacun, mais cela viendra, je vous le promets. Il s'est ensuite enfui et s'est trouvé une occupation dans la base. Donc, cela peut être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. La pagaille dans le bureau montre qu'il était pressé, donc je pense qu'il s'y est rendu après la fin du cours du docteur jackson. Cependant il y avait beaucoup de monde à ce moment-là dans le couloir, cela n'a pas du être aisé de s'introduire dans la pièce. Je pensais qu'on interpellerait rapidement le coupable, la base grouillant de caméra, mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas vu qu'ils ont multiplié le nombre de gardes. On peut en conclure à partir de là que le réseau de caméras a été neutralisé d'une façon ou d'une autre, à moins que notre ami sache passer à travers les murs ! Ce qui montre que Cheyenne Mountain a à faire avec un ennemi dangereux et très compétent. On peut s'y remettre maintenant ? fit-elle finalement en secouant son livre énergiquement sous notre nez.

Dois-je vraiment expliquer au lecteur l'état dans lequel Chris et moi étions plongés ? La mâchoire pendante, nous nous regardâmes tous les deux un moment puis nous éclatâmes d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Sarah était très douée. Un garde, la bouche crispée, l'air furibond, vint nous demander le silence par respect pour les autres groupes présents dans la salle. Nous nous exécutâmes et revînmes à nos moutons.

Sans prétention aucune, j'étais arrivé à peu près aux mêmes conclusions que Sarah, pendant la nuit, mais cela ne m'avait pas convenu. II y avait autre chose… quelque chose qui ne collait pas aux faits… et un détail… Plus j'avais l'impression de m'approcher de la réalité, plus je m'en éloignais inexorablement. Comme quand on essaye de se souvenir d'un rêve diffus une fois réveillé.

Nous travaillâmes jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et j'étais content de voir que nous avions beaucoup progressé. Les prochains cours de science me seraient peut-être plus faciles. Peut-être même que je resterais éveillé…

_**Mercredi**_

La journée du lendemain était consacrée à l'histoire, aussi m'étais-je levé de forte bonne humeur. J'étais assis à une table avec Sarah et j'avalais mon porridge goulûment. Je levais la tête brusquement en entendant un grand fracas, alors que Chris venait de jeter son plateau sur notre table. Le contenu de son café se répandit entre nos deux repas, avant de se déverser goutte à goutte sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé. Une serveuse d'un certain âge poussa un long soupir, et partit en trottinant à la recherche d'une serpillière en maugréant dans sa barbe (à prendre ici au sens propre).

- J'ai discuté avec le cuistot ! J'ai des nouvelles pour vous ! fit le nouveau venu, rayonnant.

Il avait bien de la chance de pouvoir converser avec le cuisinier. Moi il ne me regardait même plus. Tout ça parce que la veille j'étais allé lui demander s'il était possible d'emprunter la cuisine une heure ou deux, le temps de se concocter soi-même un vrai repas. Il était soudain devenu encore plus rouge que la gelée qu'il servait ce jour-ci, et si je n'avais pas eu alors sous mes yeux un magnifique spécimen de gratin de pomme de terre calciné, j'aurais parié que la fumée noire ambiante sortait de ses propres oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être susceptibles ces militaires !

- Il m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas pu encore trouvé qui était à l'origine de l'incident.

Un reniflement de mépris du côté de Sarah suivit cette déclaration :

- Bien entendu, c'est ce que je vous avais dit non ?

Nous fûmes bien obligés d'acquiescer. Faire observer à cette dernière que nous avions désormais une preuve au lieu d'une simple théorie aurait singulièrement manqué de tact. C'est par conséquent ce que fit Chris.

Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée.

_**Jeudi**_

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes tous au cours de Murray, une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Je doutais même que quiconque soit volontaire à son cours cette fois-ci. Nous espérions secrètement que la séance serait dédiée à la théorie, et non à la pratique, mes bleus noirâtres ayant tout juste eu le temps de passer au vert jaunâtre, parfait pour le camouflage, mais guère seyant pour autant, il faut l'avouer.

A notre grande surprise, le professeur nous attendait devant la porte, et nous demanda de le suivre. Plusieurs scénarios horrifiques nous hantèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fit entrer dans une grande salle, avec des sortes de box alignés, ressemblants étrangement à des guichets.

Murray nous expliqua qu'on se trouvait actuellement dans une salle de tir. Il ouvrit une armoire qui était efficacement fermée, à l'aide de chaînes, de verrous et d'un système de lecteur de carte d'accès sophistiqué. Les munitions nous furent apportées par un autre homme. On nous expliqua après qu'ils séparaient les armes de leurs munitions pour notre propre sécurité. Je soupçonnais fortement que c'était plutôt pour la leur, après les derniers évènements de l'avant-veille. Nous fûmes alignés par dix, et je fis parti de la première salve de tireurs.

Chaque personne occupa un guichet, nous mîmes des lunettes de sécurité, des protections auditives sur les oreilles et, au signal de Murray, je vidais avec entrain mon chargeur sur la cible. Enfin… vers la cible pour être précis. En effet, une fois la feuille noire et blanche illustrée de ronds concentriques apportée, je fus bien obligé d'avouer après une étude poussée de sa structure qu'elle était parfaitement intacte. La salle partit alors d'une franche rigolade et j'observais même un léger sourire chez le professeur Murray, une grande première. J'étais blessé qu'on pût me croire aussi mauvais tireur. Et même lorsque je fis savoir, tout sourire, que Chris à côté de moi, avait un impact de plus dans sa cible qu'il n'avait de munitions dans son chargeur, personne ne me prit au sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur fut bien obligé d'arriver à la conclusion que j'avais au moins fais mouche une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il peuvent être de mauvaise foi dans l'armée ! A la fin du cours, on nous reprit nos armes et nos balles et nous partîmes déjeuner.

L'après-midi avait été dédiée au désarmement de l'adversaire à mains nues… Un désastre. Chaque centimètre de mon corps me faisait souffrir lorsque je me couchais ce soir là. Je ne pus m'asseoir sur mon postérieur décemment pendant deux jours.

_**Dimanche**_

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et vint bientôt le jour tant attendu : le dimanche de « repos ». Je vois d'ici le lecteur attentif et cultivé, trépigner de rage, les yeux injectés de sang, s'arrachant les cheveux devant son écran en jurant tous les dieux, devant cet emploi abusif des guillemets. Aussi pour vous épargner un infarctus prématuré, je vais m'expliquer. Nous ne pouvions en aucun cas sortir de la base, à part les pieds devant, comme nous l'avait gentiment dit un colonel Crichton hilare (qui s'était, soit dit en passant, apparemment très bien remis du saccage de son bureau). De toutes façon, nous avions une pile de notions à retenir telle que nous n'avions guère d'autres choix que d'étudier. Aucune des personnes présentes n'eut donc le temps de se reposer ce jour-là. Nous travaillâmes même plus que d'habitude. Voilà pourquoi la notion de « repos » à Cheyenne Mountain doit être utilisée avec moult précautions et l'emploi obligatoire des guillemets.

Aussi nous couchâmes-nous tard et particulièrement éreintés. Je ne me souvins pas ce qui me réveilla ce soir-là. Un frottement ? Des bruits de pas ? Un mauvais rêve ? Mes bleus au postérieur ? Je me rappelle seulement saisir quelques vêtements alors que des pas raisonnaient devant ma porte. Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds et restais ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Tout l'étage trottinait, vêtu à la va-vite, vers la même direction en chuchotant nerveusement. Complètement embrumé, je suivis les retardataires, tel un zombie, sans savoir du tout ce qui se passait, jusqu'à l'endroit ou une foule dense s'était amassée. Maintenant on pouvait entendre des gens s'affairer bruyamment. Poussé par la curiosité, je me frayais un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où semblait converger tous les regards. Ce que je vis alors, me laissa sans voix. Deux gardes étaient couchés sur le sol, dans ce qui semblait être une marre de sang qui s'étendait doucement en arc de cercle. Plusieurs médecins pataugeaient dans le fluide vital, faisant tout ce qui était possible pour sauver les hommes. Un des soldats était déjà hissé sur un brancard tandis qu'on faisait un massage cardiaque vigoureux au second. Ils furent bientôt tous deux évacués, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur pronostic vital. Il était au plus bas. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et avec quelle arme ? J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une fois de plus, et l'on vit alors s'engouffrer à l'étage, se reflétant sur l'étendue ensanglantée, une véritable armée de gardes, menée par le colonel Crichton, lui même. Nous fûmes tous parqués sans ménagement aucun au mess, pendant que les hommes fouillaient consciencieusement nos quartiers.

Sarah et Chris me rejoignirent discrètement, l'air grave et ensommeillé. Chris avait une petite mine, les cheveux ébouriffés et un pyjama rouge bordeaux improbable, alors que Sarah, comme moi, avait prit le temps de s'habiller de pieds en cape. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'un hurlement les avait réveillé, et qu'ils étaient accourus voir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient tombés sur une véritable scène d'horreur. A partir de là nos observations respectives convergèrent. Les deux hommes touchés, nous les avions déjà croisés auparavant. Ils gardaient l'ascenseur. Nous avions eut tout le loisir de voir la façon dont ils avaient été blessés : par balle. Comment une personne avait-elle pu transporter une arme dans la base et comment avait-elle pu cacher cette même arme malgré les fouilles ? C'était la question à l'ordre du jour (ou plutôt de la nuit pour être précis). A se demander si finalement le coupable ne traversait pas les murs.

Nous fûmes interrompus dans nos réflexions par un grand brouhaha qui venait de l'autre bout de la salle. Nous nous tournâmes pour voir la source de l'agitation.

Soudain une tête apparue, puis un tronc, puis tout un corps en robe de chambre de soie bleu clair et aux doublures blanches. C'était Stanley Emerson. Il était monté sur une table, et l'on voyait à coté, dépasser de la foule, la tête de son ami à la carrure inversement proportionnel au QI. Et il était sacrément grand et costaud. Nuls doutes que Jerry Carson était aussi dans les parages.

Stanley prit sa respiration et se lança :

- Comment pouvez vous supporter cela ? Il y a des morts et des agressions dans cette base ! Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici ! Nous ne savons même pas ce que l'on attend de nous ! Etes vous prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés dans un but inconnu ? Moi pas. Je ferais personnellement mes valises dès demain. Et je vous conseille…

- Descendez de là-dessus imbécile !

Crichton venait de rentrer, accompagner de deux militaires. Bien entendu Stanley s'exécuta, un sourire particulièrement haineux dessiné sur son visage.

Je n'avais jamais vu Crichton aussi grave. Le silence ce fit rapidement, et la salle fut tout d'un coup suspendue à ses lèvres.

- J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à vous communiquer. Les deux gardes luttent actuellement entre la vie et la mort en soins intensifs. Une inspection minutieuse nous a permis d'observer que l'armoire de la salle de tir à votre étage a été fracturée, une arme est manquante. Je tiens à dire à l'agresseur, qu'il a franchi une limite que nous ne pouvons accepter. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver et lui faire payer ses atrocités ! Je connaissais personnellement ces deux hommes… Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis ! En ce qui concerne cette formation, ces derniers évènements viennent perturber son cours. Aussi avons-nous décidé de la raccourcir. Ça veut dire qu'il ne vous reste plus que deux semaines de préparation et une semaine de tests. Aussi la préparation sera condensée. Vos horaires changent. Vous ferrez 8h-13h et 14h-19h tous les jours, même le week-end pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers.

Si la moitié de la salle n'avait pas déjà été, tout comme moi, dans un état de fatigue absolue, j'aurais peut être pu dire que cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec horreur.

Au lieu de cela, je dois dire pour être honnête que j'étais plutôt accablé. A tel point que je me vis presque faire mes valises. La seule chose qui me retint alors, c'était que je ne voulais pas laisser mes deux nouveaux amis dans l'embarras… et aussi parce que le bail de trois mois pour mes fouilles était de toute façon dépassé, et que je n'avais pour le moment rien d'autre à faire. Alors autant en profiter un tant soit peu.

Ce soir là je me couchais avec des questions plein la tête en espérant que le sommeil viendrait les solutionner… Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois ci… Ce n'est en fait jamais le cas, il faut bien l'avouer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Investigations

**Chapitre 4 : Investigations**

La nuit, où plutôt devrais-je dire la deuxième partie de la nuit, fut atrocement courte. Je me réveillais plus fatigué que je m'étais couché (c'est à ce demander si il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que je reste éveillé), avec un de ces maux de crâne bourdonnant qui annonce une bien piètre journée. Je ne recouvrais que partiellement la vue après m'être abondamment aspergé d'eau froide. Et ce que je vis alors devant ma glace, me fit regretter ma cécité matinale. Un inconnu hirsute à la barbe naissante, aux yeux caves creusés par des cernes grisâtres me regardait fixement l'air profondément perplexe. Je me reculais horrifié, maudissant ce traître de miroir. Depuis quand s'était-il mis à fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Pas le temps de recourir à ce problème et briser ce faux frère n'aurait servi qu'à me coltiner avec sept ans de malheur. J'avais déjà donné.

Je me rendis alors au mess, espérant alors que la nourriture matinale me requinquerait. Et oui, parfois une mauvaise nuit, peut avoir sur moi cet effet de sincère naïveté. Alors que j'entrais dans la salle, un haut le cœur me vint en même temps que pénétrait dans mes narines une odeur à la frontière entre un très vieux fromage oublié plusieurs mois en plein soleil dans un espace réduit, et de la nourriture fraîchement digérée. En effet, non contents de nous intoxiquer chaque jour avec des plats ratés, frelatés, mais à peu près identifiables, aujourd'hui le cuisinier avait décidé de nous concocter un petit-déjeuner à la française… En tous cas ce qu'il en connaissait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose…

Je me servis donc chichement d'un aliment qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fer à cheval que le cuisinier me présenta fièrement comme un croissant, et d'un gâteau au camembert… J'espérais sincèrement pour les français que c'était là une pure invention de notre calamiteux, mais toujours très créatif, restaurateur.

Je jetais tout ça pêle-mêle, dans cette pauvre poubelle qui ne méritait franchement pas un tel traitement, puis je rejoignis mes deux amis qui étaient déjà à une table. Alors que je m'asseyais, Chris frappa violemment le meuble, faisant se renverser… une chose liquide verdâtre du plateau de Sarah.

- Tu n'y peux rien ! Fit celle-ci, en épongeant courageusement la mixture avec sa serviette, là où j'aurais moi, fait intervenir toute une équipe de décontamination habituée à ce genre de déchet.

- J'aurais la peau de ces salopards ! Reprit notre vigoureux ami.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demandais-je, regardant alternativement mes deux camarades.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, dans une sourde invocation à celui qui préside notre destinée :

- Oh que oui ! Dix personnes de notre groupe ont déjà quitté le stage ce matin à la suite du discours d'hier soir de Jerry. Et ils sont là, aujourd'hui tous les trois à sourire et à manger ! Quelle bande d'abrutis !

Je trouvais personnellement l'utilisation du verbe « manger » plutôt impropre à la situation. Mais faute de trouver mieux, je me joignis à l'acquiescement général.

Tout d'un coup, mon ami se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Je levais alors les yeux et vis la source de son agitation.

- Salut Michael.

Je me levais moi aussi, sur mes gardes, face à un vieil ami.

- Bonjour Emerson.

- Ne soit pas timide voyons, appelle moi Stanley. Un raté ce professeur … Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Professeur Jackson, c'est ça ? Ah pardon, j'oubliais que tu avais présenté les mêmes théories lors de la préparation de ta thèse. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme dit le dicton.

J'ai encore mal aux dents, quand je repense à ce moment. Un de mes plombages sauta et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je desserrais la mâchoire.

- Vous avez l'air contracté vous tous, ça ne va pas ? Vous devriez être contents. Dix concurrents de moins, je ne pensais vraiment pas arriver à ce résultat hier soir. D'ailleurs, vous devriez aussi partir tous les trois, si vous ne voulez pas vous ridiculiser le jour de l'examen. Enfin, c'est un conseil d'ami, vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis un rugissement sur ma droite, puis la table et tout son contenu, se renversa avec fracas sur le sol. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Chris se tenait face à Stanley, le poing droit serré, brandis dans la direction de son adversaire.

- Espèce de salopard ! Toi et ta bande de minable, on va vous écraser le jour de l'épreuve ! Ça je te le promets ! Et à la régulière nous au moins !

Stanley n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air impressionné. Il sourit, essuya l'eau qui avait coulée sur ses chaussures à l'aide de sa manche, puis rejoignit sa table, sous l'hilarité de ces deux collègues. Jerry Carson en profita même pour applaudir chaleureusement son ami. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu lui prêter main forte, augurait au plus haut point de son courage.

Le point positif de cette confrontation tint au comportement de Chris. A partir de ce moment, il fut le plus attentif au cours et le plus acharné au travail de notre groupe.

Nous dûmes rester un moment au réfectoire pour nettoyer la pagaille semée par notre ami, mais je ne pouvais décemment lui en vouloir, m'étant moi-même difficilement maîtrisé… Il faudra d'ailleurs que je demande rapidement s'il y a un bon dentiste dans la base…

*

La journée fut studieuse. Le professeur Jackson nous gratifia d'un excellent cours, très détaillé sur les hiéroglyphes et le hiératique (Je renvoie le lecteur assurément studieux mais rendu perplexe par ce vocabulaire spécialisé à n'importe quel livre traitant de l'Egypte ancienne). Aussi lorsque nous nous réunîmes en salle d'étude ce soir là, je passais quatre heures à donner à mes deux collègues, concurrents, mais néanmoins amis, quelques trucs et explications à ce sujet (a commencer par expliquer à Chris, qu'une langue morte n'était pas uniquement l'abat du bœuf difficilement comestible et peu ragoûtant qu'on nous servait régulièrement au self étant enfant). Alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller nous coucher, Chris se racla la gorge bruyamment ce qui le fit ressembler furieusement à une vieille fumeuse asthmatique et prit la parole :

- J'ai appris ce midi que les deux gardes étaient décédés.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre nous trois. Nous avions vus ce qui c'était passé … l'état des gardes … leurs blessures … connus ces gens, au moins quelques temps.

Sarah soupira longuement :

- La seule chose dont on peut être sûr, c'est que le coupable est l'un d'entre nous.

Je hochais la tête gravement, puis tapais derechef du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter par la même occasion mes deux compagnons :

- Je crois les amis, qu'il est temps de mener notre propre enquête.

A ma grande surprise, ils acquiescèrent tous deux.

**

Lorsque nous nous réunîmes le lendemain soir, vers minuit, en sale d'étude, ce ne fut pas pour parler des cours. J'en aurais eu pourtant besoin, Carter nous ayant gratifié dans la matinée d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante pour les nerfs chez toute personne normalement constituée. Nous nous installâmes donc et sortîmes tous trois un calepin et un stylo, pour faire le point sur la journée de chacun.

- Qui commence ? demanda Sarah.

- Moi, je veux bien, fis-je, me portant par la même occasion volontaire, ça va être court en plus. Comme prévu, je suis resté à la fin du cours avec le professeur Jackson, pour lui poser des questions d'ordre archéologique. Petit à petit, j'ai fait dévier la conversation sur les agressions dans la base et sur le secret qui entoure notre présence. Au final je n'ai rien appris, à part que le docteur Jackson assure qu'il ne quitterait sa place pour rien au monde. Ah si, il est sujet à d'effroyables crises d'éternuements dues à une allergie au pollen.

- C'est plutôt mince se plaignit Sarah, la tête dans ses mains. Son stylo avait coulé sur ses doigts, et les tâches se rependirent sur son visage en une forme particulièrement virulente de bleuisse (terme récent, attribué à l'auteur de ces mémoires).

- Très mince, acquiesçais-je.

- Ouais pas surprenant avec la _bouffe de ta femme_…

J'en lâchais mon stylo et Sarah s'enfouit la tête dans ses bras croisés à la recherche d'un réconfort improbable.

- Letal Weapon ! L'arme fatale. Le premier de la série, un film de Richard Donner avec Mel Gibson et Danny Glover. C'est la scène ou après avoir discuté sur le bateau…

Lorsque Chris vit notre état de déconfiture avancée, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'heure tardive, il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua

- J'ai interrogé le cuistot. Au final, j'ai appris qu'il était nouveau, et qu'il n'avait pas accès lui non plus au contenu secret de la base. Par contre, il m'a renseigné sur le contenu des étages. Regardez j'ai fais un croquis.

Il nous montra ce qui ressemblait vaguement… très vaguement… enfin… nous retournâmes plusieurs fois le… la chose, dans tous les sens sans arriver à rien deviner du tout.

Chris tiqua devant nos regards sceptiques, puis nous arracha le papier des mains.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le recopier au propre. Mais ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose, tous les étages sont construits quasiment à l'identique. Il y a une véritable petite armée là dedans. Je n'ai pas pu poser plus de questions, le colonel Crichton a débarqué et m'a demandé ce que je fichais là… ce sont ces mots… mais je vous épargne ces autres commentaires bien plus colorés.

Sarah prit alors la parole. La fuite ne s'était pas améliorée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vieux Schtroumf délavé.

- Comme nous en avions convenu, j'ai simulé un malaise, dans le but d'être amenée à l'infirmerie, pour interroger tous ceux qui auraient pu entrer en contact avec les deux hommes tués de l'ascenseur.

- Et ? demanda Chris, qui s'était rapproché de Sarah, l'intérêt brillant dans son regard.

- Et, ça a capoté. Ils ne m'y ont pas amené. Ils ont fait venir une infirmière à moi. Ils ont aménagé une des salles de notre étage en salle de soins. Apparemment ils ne veulent pas que le loup rejoigne une autre bergerie. J'ai pu cependant poser quelques questions. Je n'ai pas pu aller très loin, l'infirmière a refusé de me répondre, pour à peu près toutes les questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont morts rapidement.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre nous, chacun se demandant qui mettra en mots ce que tous savaient déjà. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et résumais la situation :

- On a fait chou blanc sur toute la ligne. On a rien, nada, peau de balle ! Toute une journée perdue ! On est des fins limiers, y a pas à dire ! Sherlock Holmes n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Sarah dodelina de la tête, puis souris :

- Je ne dirais pas ça, j'ai tout de même été réhydratée pendant deux heures. J'ai la peau nickel maintenant.

Nous partîmes d'un éclat de rire monumental (surtout moi et Chris, la pauvre Sarah ne pouvant voir ladite peau à ce moment précis), et nous fûmes donc par conséquent expulsés manu militari de la salle d'étude.

Enfin, cela devrait nous servir de leçon. Nous nous étions pris pour ce que nous n'étions pas : des enquêteurs. A chacun ses compétences.

Lorsque je m'effondrais sur mon matelas, complètement épuisé après cette interminable journée de cours et d'enquête, je pensais en souriant, que le cuisinier pourrait bien être le coupable. Puis je secouais la tête … Non, lui nous préparait une mort plus lente et infiniment plus douloureuse. Alors que je m'esclaffais tout seul (ah, moment de solitude, quand tu nous tiens), Morphée me prit par surprise et m'emmena visiter l'Egypte ancienne et ses merveilles…

***

Les deux semaines de préparation passèrent très vite. Nous fûmes entraînés dans un tourbillon de cours et de soirée studieuses.

Nous travaillâmes ainsi en moyenne 120 heures durant ces deux semaines. Je ne peux vous cacher que l'enquête passa totalement aux oubliettes. Jackson nous avait enseveli sous les livres et les époques, Carter sous les théories et expériences et Murray… sous les coups. Je fus en fait assez content quand on nous annonça que les tests allaient commencer. C'était au moins la fin d'un calvaire qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

Mais vous vous demandez sûrement, fidèle lecteur ou lectrice (rayez la mention inutile), ce qui s'est passé pendant deux semaines ? Quels ont été les agissements criminels de notre mystérieux géni du crime ?

Il faut lui demander, car moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'était le calme plat. Il avait peut être pris peur ? Le plus logique était qu'il attendait quelque chose … ou qu'il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait. L'important c'était qu'il ne nous opportunaît plus.

Les tests écrits ne furent qu'une formalité. Même Chris semblait satisfait de sa prestation. Heureusement, le devoir de sciences avait été allégé pour tous les non spécialistes. Je dis heureusement, car la version initiale ne contenait quasiment aucun énoncé. Il n'y avait que des pages et des pages de chiffres. On aurait dit le contenu d'un disque dur en code alphanumérique. En notre qualité de novices, au moins, nous pûmes nous accrocher, telle une moule à son rocher, à quelques phrases glanées au hasard des énoncés.

Le devoir d'Histoire n'était évidemment qu'une formalité pour moi (j'invite le lecteur ayant ne serait-ce que pensé momentanément le contraire, à détourner les yeux de ce journal et à vaquer à d'autres activités qui nécessiteraient moins son intellect apparemment fort limité).

Je dois dire que j'avais bien préparé mes deux comparses, aussi je pense ne pas m'avancer en disant que ce test fut une parfaite réussite pour nous trois.

Restait le test de Murray. Il fallait s'essayer à diverses prises… sur un mannequin. Ce ne fut pas trop mal. Un jeu d'enfant même pour Chris et Sarah. Cette dernière en épatât plus d'un, et fut même récompensée par un rare sourire de la part de Murray. Pour ma part, je me débrouillais… plutôt bien. Il fallut tout de même à un moment démêler les membres plastifiés du mannequin des miens, après une prise acrobatique particulièrement osée mais aussi (et surtout) particulièrement ratée.

****

Nous restâmes tous au réfectoire fort tard pour fêter la fin des examens écrits. N'y voyez pas chers lecteurs une de ces soirée alcoolisées et lubriques de fin d'exams à la fac (Et je sais de quoi je parle, ayant fêté la fin des miens à Tijuana), l'armée ne nous ayant pas fourni le liquide nécessaire a de telles effusions. De plus, les épreuves pratiques ayant lieu le lendemain… il fallait tout de même être dans de bonnes conditions. Cependant l'ambiance fut fort détendue, et tout se passa bien, sans incident aucun. Peut être justement grâce à l'absence de ladite boisson.

Le seul bémol fut introduit par nos désormais meilleurs ennemis : Emerson et Carson accompagnés de leur molosse.

Ils fêtèrent l'évènement à part, se moquant ouvertement de toutes les personnes présentes. Leurs rires moqueurs résonnèrent dans la salle toute la soirée, et nous dûmes nous y mettre à deux avec Sarah pour empêcher Chris d'aller leur parler du pays.

Aussi lorsque je me couchais ce soir là, fort tard, en sachant qu'il faudrait que je me lève le lendemain, fort tôt, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil tout de suite. C'est toujours quand il faut qu'il soit présent celui là, qu'il se défile lâchement ! Je me retournais donc dans mon lit, en essayant de ne penser ni à la journée écoulée, ni à celle du lendemain (une de mes techniques, rarement efficace, mais je n'en connais aucune autre).

Je repensais donc aux deux scènes de crime : l'effraction du bureau du professeur, et les deux tués de l'ascenseur. Et petit à petit malgré l'heure tardive, le tableau prit lentement forme, et tout devint clair dans mon esprit. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans effort apparent. Je m'endormis, résolument décidé que j'avais débusqué le coupable ! Restait une question insoluble… A qui le raconter, et qui me croirait ?

J'étais content de moi, et je m'endormis finalement, l'esprit plus léger, et avec le sourire…

*****

La foule m'acclamait à pleins poumons. Les cheerleaders étaient aussi présentes, particulièrement séduisantes en ce jour spécial où elles se produisaient pour moi ! J'étais dans l'enceinte d'un stade, et des milliers de spectateurs étaient là. Abdullah, mon chef de fouille était au premier rang, avec mes ouvriers. Quant à moi, j'étais sur la plus haute marche d'un haut podium brandissant une lourde et fragile coupe en cristal, qui reflétait mille couleurs dans le soleil couchant égyptien. Le jury, composé du professeur Carter, de Murray, de Daniel Jackson et du colonel Crichton m'applaudissait joyeusement. Sarah et Chris étaient aussi là, levant les bras vers moi, en un signe féroce d'adoration. De là-haut tout ce monde semblait si petit… Je tandis le cou pour mieux les distinguer…

Ce fut alors que le trophée m'échappa des mains et, Newton étant passé par là (que le diable l'emporte !), prit la direction du sol. Mais il semblait aller au ralenti. Je tentais de le rattraper, mais mes mouvements étaient bien trop lents. J'étais comme entravé par une force invisible, et pourtant la coupe continuait de chuter inexorablement en direction de la surface dure, vers sa destruction inéluctable. Tout son avait cessé autour de moi. Il n'y avait que moi et la coupe. Elle rebondit alors sur le sol, miraculeusement, sans se briser, et je l'attrapais avant qu'elle ne retombe. J'étais fier de ma prestation et je levais une fois de plus mon trophée, attendant d'être acclamé de nouveau par la foule en délire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors que je relevais la tête, je vis que j'étais dans un bureau en désordre, un homme gisant non loin de là…

******

J'aspirais l'air à plein poumon, haletant, et allumais la lumière. J'étais en nage. Une sueur froide particulièrement désagréable me dégoulinait le long du dos et des bras… Accompagné à cela, me vint un sentiment d'extrême terreur. Ce genre de sensation qui augure d'une bien piètre nuit. Mais plus que tout ça, je venais de comprendre quelque chose… c'était si… étrange… si inattendu ! Si c'était vrai cela voulait dire que… toute ma théorie était à revoir…

*******

Je me levais le lendemain, avec l'étrange sensation de n'avoir pas dormi une seule seconde de la nuit (le lecteur attentif aura noté l'emploi du verbe « lever » à la place du verbe « réveiller »). Je terminais mes ablutions rapidement sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard, à mon reflet. Pas la peine d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je savais déjà. Je me rendis donc directement au self.

Mes intestins jouaient du yo-yo autour de mon douloureux estomac. J'auscultais d'un œil passablement pessimiste les quelques « plats » que nous avait concocté le cuisinier. Ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude, mais dans mon état, tout me rebutait… Je finis par me décider. Je ne craignais rien avec un petit café.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un jeta avec force son plateau à coté de moi. Je sursautais violemment, maudissant l'intrus belliqueux, qui me provoquait à une heure aussi outrageusement matinale. Je me radoucis, alors que je vis le colonel Crichton, sourire aux lèvres. Mes nerfs étaient en pelotes. Je reposais le café à sa place. Le colonel, à coté de moi semblait quant à lui en grande forme. Il lui tardait sûrement de nous voir nous ridiculiser, et de pouvoir nous lancer des imprécations jusqu'à plus soif. Il tendit la main, serra celle du cuisinier.

- He ! Ça a l'air bon ça ! Jimmy je t'en prends un ! (Pour info, le cuisinier s'appelait John)

Le pauvre homme naïf indiquait de son doigt musculeux un plat qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à du lait avec des céréales. Je savais par expérience, que ça n'en était pas. (J'épargne le lecteur qui va peut être bientôt se sustenter du véritable contenu du récipient). Je souris, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

- Monsieur, si j'ai appris quelque chose en venant ici, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Un éclat de rire monumental, vint ponctuer ma remarque. Puis tout à coup un choc violent me percuta l'épaule droite, et mes genoux fléchirent. Ce n'était qu'une tape amicale dévastatrice venant de la part d'un militaire surentraîné, mais sur le moment je crus que la montagne dégringolait sur moi.

- Sacré Michael ! On attend beaucoup de toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Franck ? (le nom du cuisiner n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours John)

J'allais répondre mais, voyant le regard que me jeta le cuisinier, je me rappelais de ma précédente remarque le concernant. Je me servis d'un fruit (à l'aide de mon bras valide), puis je m'éclipsais rapidement.

Il n'y avait pas que Crichton qui était présent, tous nos professeurs étaient dans le réfectoire.

Leur table était située juste à coté de la poubelle, ce qui leur assurait un gain de temps non négligeable. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les officiers dans l'armée : à leur capacité à anticiper.

Je rejoignis mes deux collègues à leur table, au fond de la salle.

Chris semblait presser d'en découdre, s'échauffant en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses épaules tandis que Sarah était dans le même état que moi. Elle jouait avec son porridge, son visage verdâtre orné d'une horrible grimace.

La tension était palpable entre nous trois, aussi ne nous échangeâmes à peine quelques mots d'encouragement. Heureusement nous ne vîmes pas ce matin là, nos trois amis : bête, méchant et… bête. La situation aurait très vite dégénéré avec toute cette tension accumulée dans l'air autour de nous.

A dix heures, nous embarquâmes dans des camions militaires, en direction d'un lieu inconnu de tous... ou presque… du moins je l'espérais pour nous.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le test

**Chapitre 5 : Le test**

Nous changeâmes deux fois de camions lors du trajet, puis nous prîmes un… avion (j'utilise ce nom commun représentatif des aéronefs motorisés, bien que l'état fort délabré dudit engin ne s'y prête guère). Le vol ne dura qu'une heure… une heure de calvaire. Après avoir pris deux camions supplémentaires (l'armée ne souhaitait apparemment pas que quelqu'un nous suive), nous finîmes par arriver à la lisière d'une forêt de pins qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une estrade avait été aménagée. Nous y attendait le jury du concours. Carter, Murray et Jackson avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, tandis que Crichton et O'Neill s'esclaffaient bruyamment, en mimant une sorte de ballet aérien dont les héros, au vu de l'angle de chute, ne s'en étaient probablement pas sortis indemnes.

Lorsqu'il nous vit enfin, O'Neill s'interrompit brusquement et rassembla ses papiers en une masse informe. Enfin, il prit son micro et commença à parler. Il s'arrêta au bout de trente secondes, le temps pour lui de se rendre compte que ledit matériel ne fonctionnait pas. Il jura (ceci fut très bien entendu et par tout le monde, mais je préfère vous épargner le contenu de sa diatribe), puis se mit à secouer son micro sauvagement, tel un enfant en bas âge ayant cassé son hochet et essayant vainement de le faire teinter. Carter se leva rapidement et vint sauver la situation, en pressant semble t-il un simple interrupteur.

- Merci Carter … Je disais donc, bienvenu à tous sur le lieu de vos prochaines et dernières épreuves. J'espère sincèrement que tous passeront ce test avec brio. Vos professeurs ont supervisé personnellement les travaux effectués dans cette forêt… de pins. Vous aurez chacun une carte et une boussole. Vous devrez passer obligatoirement par le…

A ce moment là il saisit une carte chiffonnée sous ses papiers (ces derniers finirent au sol) qu'il défroissa laborieusement. Après l'avoir observé un moment, en la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens, il enchaîna :

- …point rouge indiqué sur votre plan où vous attendent pas mal d'épreuves… qui solliciteront tant vos capacités physiques qu'intellectuels.

Nous vîmes alors O'Neill regarder Murray en souriant. Ce dernier rayonnait littéralement de fierté. Je craignais très fortement que cela allait encore être synonyme pour nous de bleus et de bosses.

- Chaque groupe partira d'un point donné, et devra se rendre, en passant d'abord par le bunker marqué par euh… le point rouge, au euh… X indiqué sur la carte. C'est là que vous attend un trophée. Chaque équipe aura un parcours différent, mais un niveau de difficulté équivalent. Les premiers arrivés auront la meilleure affectation. Je vous conseille de vous grouper par trois. Il serait pertinent de trouver dans votre équipe un scientifique, un historien et un militaire. Bonne chance à tous !

Crichton opina longuement du chef, fier apparemment de la prestation de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Carter qui faisait la moue, et de Jackson qui avait l'air de fixer un point imaginaire dans le ciel azur.

Il fallut approximativement une demi-heure pour tout organiser. Dix groupes furent ainsi constitués. On éparpilla les équipes le long de la lisière de la forêt, puis une corne de brume annonça le départ. Sarah, Chris et moi nous regardâmes fixement, puis après une brève accolade pour nous donner du courage, et consolider ainsi notre esprit d'équipe, nous pénétrâmes dans l'épaisse forêt de conifères.

*

- ça va ton oreille, Mick ?

- Très bien merci !

Je lui avais répondu un peu sèchement car la situation semblait désespérée.

Depuis la dernière salve, je me tenais l'oreille droite, tandis que Sarah était légèrement touchée à la jambe gauche. Elle avait dit avoir ressenti l'effet d'une forte décharge électrique. A peine arrivés dans la forêt, nous nous étions rendus compte qu'il pleuvait sur nous ce que Sarah identifia comme étant des rayons énergétiques rouges. Je la croyais sur parole. Nous conclûmes logiquement qu'il fallait éviter de se prendre une décharge de plein fouet.

- Il faut faire diversion !

- Je passe mon tour ! répondit-je, usant du même ton qu'auparavant.

Chris roula des yeux :

- Comment veux-tu sinon qu'on puisse traverser cette portion de la forêt ? Sarah boîte encore et il faut que je puisse voir d'où…

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Je maudis alors intérieurement les militaires et leur présupposée supériorité tactique.

Nous nous tenions derrière un tronc d'arbre déraciné et couché sur le sol. Je repérais vite un peu plus loin un talus constitué de terre et de feuilles, où je pourrais facilement me dissimuler. Après un petit temps de préparation (d'avantage mentale que physique), je me ramassais sur moi même, puis bondis… et me ramassais par terre. J'avais omis de vérifier le sol, or mon pied s'était pris dans une racine. Toute une série de jurons bien sentis vinrent accompagner ma chute. Je me relevais plus rapidement qu'il faut pour l'écrire et couru vers ma cible. J'évitais de justesse deux tirs en me baissant avec souplesse (ou parce que je trébuchais sur le sol inégal de la forêt, je ne me souviens plus exactement des détails) puis me dissimulais derrière ma protection de fortune. Tout au long de ma course, j'entendis des tirs de pistolets automatiques attestant de l'action (sinon de l'efficacité) de mes amis.

Au bout de deux minutes d'attente je sursautais alors qu'une sorte de boule de pétanque atterrissait à mes pieds, devant moi.

- C'était aussi accompagné d'une caméra, fit Chris, apparaissant tout d'un coup. Nos chers professeurs nous observent.

Je saisis la sphère argentée et la scrutait longuement. Des rainures la parcourait aboutissant toutes à une seule cavité, d'où devait sortir probablement le très mystérieux rayon énergétique…

- Technologiquement je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, remarqua alors Sarah. Il ne semble pas alimenté…

Chris, après m'avoir jeté un regard qui disait a peu près ceci : « De toute façon nous n'allons certainement rien capter », l'interrompit :

- Allons-y, il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver au bunker…

**

La porte se referma derrière nous dans un grincement sinistre. Puis ce fut le noir le plus complet. Le genre d'obscurité que même l'œil exercé d'un chat ne peut percer. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, la lumière fut ! Plusieurs centaines de lumières s'allumèrent tout autour de nous. Il y en avait partout : au sol, au mur, au plafond, partout vous dis-je ! C'était des diodes de faible puissance, aussi étions-nous encore dans la pénombre. Mais au moins nous pouvions voir où nous mettions les pieds.

Une sorte de sphère, grande comme un ballon de plage, était suspendue au centre de la pièce. A l'entrée, juste devant nous, se trouvait un clavier, de forme triangulaire, orné de symboles inconnus… de moi en tous cas, vu que Sarah reconnut les symboles qui représentaient apparemment les constellations visibles depuis notre planète. Nous fîmes le tour de la pièce et finîmes par trouver la porte de sortie, blindée et sans poignée (bien évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile). Chris essaya bien de la défoncer, mais tout ce qu'il fit consista à nous ruiner les tympans avec l'écho des coups dans le bunker.

- ça suffit Chris ! Aboya Sarah.

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un essaie, fit en toute mauvaise foi notre ami. A vous de jouer les intellos.

Sarah lui jeta un regard noir (qui aurait fait reculer un homme plus brave que Christopher), se gratta la tête un moment, puis commença :

- Les diodes représentent, je pense qu'on peut l'affirmer, des étoiles.

- On à la tête dans les étoiles alors ? demanda innocemment Chris.

- Je crois qu'on peut en convenir.

Elle s'approcha alors de la console.

- Les touches de ce clavier représentent des constellations…

Une lumière d'intelligence (si si !) brilla dans les yeux de Chris :

- Voilà, bravo ! Tu as trouvé ! Il ne reste plus qu'à reconnaître toutes les constellations présentes dans la salle, puis d'appuyer sur leur correspondance sur le clavier !

- Non.

- Non ?

Sarah soupira, puis, tel un professeur devant un élève particulièrement obtus, répondit en usant d'un ton des plus condescendant :

- Nous sommes entourés d'étoiles Chris. Toutes les constellations visibles depuis la Terre sont autour de nous. Il faudrait donc, si on respecte ta logique, appuyer sur tous les boutons à la fois. Cela serait idiot. Au final, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire.

- Essaye d'ouvrir la porte.

- Chris, quant est-ce que tu cesseras de…

- Euh… Puis-je intervenir, fis-je élevant la voix pour me faire entendre malgré l'écho de leur dispute dans le bunker. Ça a peut être un rapport avec cette boule au milieu de la salle ?

Sarah fit plusieurs fois le tour de la sphère suspendue, puis ferma les yeux, l'air de ce concentrer. Alors que notre bavard camarade ouvrait encore la bouche, je secouais énergiquement la tête, lui faisant signe de laisser Sarah se concentrer.

- Je crois que j'ai finit par deviner, fit finalement notre amie, les paupières toujours closes. Michael a raison. En considérant que ce rond est un point précis de l'espace, disons la Terre, et que nous voulions le situer dans la galaxie, alors nous avons besoin d'une technique spécifique de localisation. Il faut insérer notre planète à l'intérieur d'un cube, dont le centre de chaque coté représente une constellation et permettra ainsi de situer notre point dans l'espace.

Cette fois-ci Chris ne put se retenir.

- Je ne vois pas de cube autour de ta sphère.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant du réconfort auprès notre hypothétique créateur :

- La pièce enfin ! Les murs représentent un cube parfait !

Secouant désormais la tête, devant le cas désespéré de Chris (on aurait dit une vieille dame atteinte de la maladie de Crosfeld Jacob), elle fit le tour de la pièce, relevant pour chaque paroi (incluant le sol et le plafond) la constellation centrale.

Puis elle se rendit à la console et pressa sur les touches correspondantes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa tout sourire et fixa de son regard scintillant la porte à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis son sourire se fana à la vitesse d'un nénuphar, se refermant doucement sur lui-même, l'obscurité pointant (le critique qui lit par-dessus mon épaule secoue la tête devant une telle image, argumentant que le lecteur moyen (sorte de lecteur hypothétique au QI supposé fort peu développé) est jugé guère réceptif aux images poétiques) :

- Malédiction ! fit-elle.

- Houston we've got a problem.

Sarah et moi nous tournâmes tout deux lentement vers Chris, qui vous l'avez forcément deviné, était à l'origine de ce dernier propos fort maladroit. Mais devant nos regards accusateurs, il se défendit :

- Apollo 13 ! Un film de Ron Howard avec Tom Hanks, Ed Harris et Bill Paxton ! Le réservoir d'oxygène de leur vaisseau explose. Ils évoluent dans un décor étrangement ressemblant au notre. A l'origine c'est une mission lun…

Sarah se jeta au coup de Chris. J'avoue que j'eus pendant une seconde un peu peur qu'elle ne l'étrangla (j'aurais dans ce cas bien entendu témoigné en sa faveur au vu des nombreuses circonstances atténuantes que quiconque aura facilement relevé… mais je vous laisse le soin de l'énumération), mais au lieu de ça elle l'étreignit un temps puis se remit devant la console en criant :

- Chris tu es un géni !

Je me grattais la tête, en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à utiliser un tel propos, alors qu'à l'origine Sarah m'avait semblé être une femme à l'esprit plutôt clairvoyant. Il faudrait que je revoie mes présupposés initiaux et que je pense dans le futur à ne pas porter de tels jugements hâtifs.

Elle pianota un moment sur la console, puis tout d'un coup un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, en couinant.

- Euhhh, consentirais-tu à éclairer nos lanternes ? Demandais-je alors que j'étais moi-même dans le noir le plus complet.

- C'est simple Mick ! Quand Chris a dit « à l'origine » je me suis rappelée qu'il nous manquait un septième point ! Le point d'origine justement ! J'ai récupéré la constellation qui était au centre de la porte d'entrée que j'ai insérée avec les six autres. Et voilà !

Je savais bien que le prétendu géni de Chris était forcément un malentendu. Je soupirais longuement de soulagement puis je plaquais de nouveau la main sur mon oreille.

Chris, qui avait gardé un silence septique depuis qu'il avait apprit ses prétendues facultés psychiques extraordinaires, me saisit par l'épaule, l'air grave :

- ça va Mick ?

Je hochais la tête, indiquant la sortie du doigt :

- Allons y. Plus tôt on aura gagné, mieux ça sera pour nous tous…

***

La porte se referma une fois de plus derrière nous en grinçant (les moyens de l'armée laissaient décidément fortement à désirer !)

Cette fois-ci, nous nous trouvions dans une salle brillamment éclairée… et complètement vide. Désespérément vide. Seul trois inscriptions encadrées étaient visibles, réparties sur trois murs. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait marqué : « Clovis », sur le mur de droite : « Louis » et enfin sur la paroi de gauche : « Claudius ». Les lettres gris foncé qui composaient ces trois mots étaient en léger relief.

La première chose que voulut faire Chris, bien évidemment, fut de taper dessus. Je l'en empêchais laborieusement, argumentant que cela pouvait faire capoter la résolution de notre énigme.

Chris, boudeur, s'assit alors par terre et croisa les jambes.

- Alors je crois que celle-là est pour toi, Mick.

C'était aussi ce que je pensais. Je me mis alors à faire les cent pas, en parlant à voix haute, tel un maître de conférence (ou un échappé de l'asile, ces deux comparaisons n'étant pas si éloignés l'une de l'autre) pour essayer de trouver un lien entre ces trois noms.

- Claudius … Claudius … c'est le nom de l'une des plus prestigieuse famille de la Rome antique. On appelait cette famille : la gens Claudia. Elle a engendré une dynastie d'empereurs et toute une tripotée de consuls… si vous m'excusez cette déplorable expression.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était pour toi ! Moi qui pensais que « la Claudius » c'était le nom d'une pizza.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ce manque flagrant de culture. J'avais une énigme à résoudre, et rapidement.

Sarah jeta un regard dépourvu d'aménité à notre ami, puis encouragea ma réflexion :

- Et Clovis ?

- Clovis … ah je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. Il a été l'un des premiers rois de France, je crois qu'il a régné dans le courant du IVème… ou peut être bien du Vème siècle. Quant à Louis… ça peut bien être l'un des dix-sept ou dix-huit rois du même nom qui ont régnés en France !

- Ils sont originaux ces gens-là !

- Chris ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser réfléchir deux minutes !

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, puis prit une barre de céréale dans sa ration de survie.

Sarah tenta de faire repartir ma réflexion grossièrement interrompue :

- On sait donc maintenant que ça à un rapport avec la France. Clovis, Louis…

- Mais Claudius est un nom qui est romain, pas français ! Ni même gaulois ! Puis de toute façon je ne vois pas le rapport. Peut-être…

- Peut être qu'ils sont tous issus de la romanité ?

- Non, Clovis selon toute vraisemblance était issu d'un peuple germanique…

Je portais alors les mains à mes oreilles, tentant de me concentrer. Je regardais les trois mots, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Bon dieu ! Tu as raison Sarah !

- C'est vrai ? Fit-elle rayonnante, ils sont tous issus de la romanité ?

- Pas tout a fait, mais tu t'en approches ! En fait tous ces noms sont issus de la même racine romaine : « Claudius » ! Le « v » en latin n'existait pas. Il n'est apparu que plus tard, pour éviter des prononciations hasardeuses… En latin « Clovis » s'écrivait « Clouis » ! Il apparaît probable qu'avec le temps le nom « Claudius » ait donné « Clovis » et que « Clovis » ait donné « Louis » ! Tout a évolué à partir de Claudius ! Claudius, Clovis et Louis ne sont pas issus de la romanité, ce sont leurs noms qui le sont !

- Chi, ai …pris … pardon.

Chris avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et reprit :

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, comment peux-tu résoudre l'énigme ? Tu vas écrire la réponse en taguant sur le mur ?

J'ai horreur des rabats joies ! D'autant plus quand ce sont des militaires et qu'ils ont raison.

Je me frappais la tête de la paume de la main (une image que je suppose typiquement littéraire, vu que je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire, et que j'ai encore fort mal en y repensant).

Je parcourus la salle de long en large, regardant attentivement les inscriptions. Ces lettres… en relief. Je me concentrais, faisant travailler mes petites cellules grises, comme l'aurait sûrement dit un célèbre détective privé romanesque belge, mais j'eus moins de résultat que lui (a ma défense il me manquait le fidèle Hastings). Puis, finalement, au bout d'un moment, alors que Chris commençait à donner des signes inquiétants d'impatience, je finis par avoir la solution :

- Il suffit de montrer que nous avons compris le mécanisme !

Je m'approchais du mur et commençais à appuyer sur les lettres :

- Nous allons exercer une pression pour les trois mots sur les lettres L.O.U.I.S.

Un raclement de gorge particulièrement agaçant, accompagné du bruit d'un emballage plastique qu'on jette violemment au sol, vint ponctuer ma proposition.

- Mais il n'y a pas de « O » dans « Claudius ». Ni de « U » dans « Clovis » d'ailleurs.

- Si tu avais écouté, Chris, tu saurais que le « v » de Clovis peut être considéré comme étant un « U » en latin. De plus le « u » seul de Claudius, se prononce « ou » dans cette même langue. Observe :

J'appuyais sur les lettres LUIS de Claudius, sur les lettres LVIS de Clovis et sur toutes les lettres de Louis.

Un déclic se fit alors entendre, et la porte du fond pivota, faisant entrer l'air frais et le chant onirique des oiseaux.

Chris se releva, chassa vigoureusement les quelques résidus de nourriture énergétique de sa tenue, puis me mit un violent coup dans le dos :

- Bien joué ! Ben c'était plutôt facile finalement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de ma vie, d'abréger celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

****

Nous avancions désormais prudemment. Depuis que l'on était sorti du bunker, aucun piège n'était venu nous ralentir. C'était curieux en soi, connaissant bien Murray et ses lubies destructrices.

Nous étions cependant énormément ralentis par Sarah qui boitait de plus en plus. Cette dernière refusait une aide quelconque, ce qui ne nous arrangeait guère. Heureusement nous avions été particulièrement performants à l'intérieur du bunker grâce notamment à ma grande faculté à…

Ce fut alors que Chris leva son poing fermé pour nous intimer le silence. Il disparut tout d'un coup, et lorsqu'il revint un moment plus tard, il avait encore une de ces singulières boules de pétanque meurtrières à la main (plus qu'une et on aurait un jeu complet).

- C'est curieux, celle-ci ne fonctionne pas, remarqua t-il. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de celui qui l'a placé quand Crichton l'apprendra.

Nous acquiesçâmes ensemble. Personne ne souhaiterait être à la place du malheureux, déjà que la notre n'était pas aisée.

Chris sortit la carte de l'épreuve de son sac, puis après l'avoir étudiée un moment, hocha la tête.

- On y est presque maintenant. Sortez le champagne, c'est pas bon quand c'est trop froid.

Puis il nous regarda avec un large sourire. Ne voyant pas ce qui était drôle je haussais les épaules et Sarah s'assit lourdement par terre, usée par la douleur … ou par notre ami.

- _Taxi_ ! Un film français qui a cartonné dans ce pays en…

Alors que je sentais la dépression me gagner, un son parvint à mon tympan…

Je scrutais intensément l'épaisse forêt puis tapais sur l'épaule de notre collègue militaire qui en était à citer le nom des scénaristes.

- On nous talonne.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Chris, qui suivait mon regard. Tu en es sûr, je ne vois rien…

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers Sarah. Puis Chris me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit que j'avais pris une résolution et que je n'en démordrais pas. Il sembla hésité un moment puis il acquiesça, gravement.

- Vas-y Michael. Je reste aider Sarah. Je te promets que si tu n'arrives pas premier, je te botterais les fesses jusqu'à Pékin…

Je lui laissais mon sac, alors qu'il nous donnait les références cinématographiques de sa dernière tirade. Un film avec Jackie Chan si je me souviens bien. Il me serra la main, chaleureusement. Après avoir fais un signe à Sarah, je partis en courant en direction du sud-est… a moins que ce ne fût le nord-ouest… enfin dans la direction que m'avait indiquée Chris, qui savait mieux que m… qui savait se servir d'une boussole.

J'entendis bientôt des bruits de pas dans mon dos, attestant de la véracité de mes suppositions initiales concernant notre avance. J'accélérais. Les bas branchages épineux des pins me griffaient le visage et je ne cessais de butter sur tout un tas de choses, allant de la simple racine, au rocher de taille conséquente. Tout mon corps semblait être endolori. Mais ce fut avant que j'émerge à la lisière de la forêt et que le soleil ne m'éblouisse complètement. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt forcé pour m'habituer à ce satané changement de luminosité. Mon poursuivant en profita pour passer devant moi.

C'était Stanley Emerson !

J'accélérais rapidement, aidé un peu, je le crains, par la rage que m'inspirait ce douteux individu. Heureusement, le sol était plus stable, et la condition physique de mon concurrent laissait à désirer. J'arrivais à sa hauteur, puis… callais comme une vieille deux-chevaux (je bénis intérieurement le cuistot du mess qui m'avait fait rapidement écluser mon stock de barres de céréales. J'en aurais eu furieusement besoin ce jour-là). Je réussis cependant à rester à sa hauteur en fournissant un effort qui me parut sur le moment surhumain !

C'est alors que levant la tête, j'aperçus le trophée à quelques mètres de nous. Plus loin le jury nous pointait du doigt, nous encourageant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce soit Emerson qui le récupère ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

Nous tendîmes ensemble la main et… je serrais mes doigts autour du métal froid. J'avais la coupe ! Je fis cependant un roulé-boulé… je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Lorsque je me relevais, je ne devais pas avoir l'air très héroïque. La terre, mêlée à ma sueur, formait sur ma peau et la coupe une couche boueuse particulièrement répugnante, j'étais épuisé, et j'avais mal partout… cependant…

Je soulevais alors le trophée, en le brandissant bien haut. Crichton applaudit bruyamment et tapa dans le dos du professeur Jackson qui, curieusement, ne sembla guerre apprécier le geste.

Mon rêve de la veille se réalisait… en parti du moins.

Dommage, ils avaient omis les cheerleaders…

*****

Les membres du jury étaient descendus de leur estrade et venaient nous congratuler. Chris et Sarah étaient bientôt apparus à la lisière de la forêt et m'avaient très vite rejoints. Lorsque Chris comprit que nous l'avions remporté j'eus droit à une franche accolade, qui n'avait rien de bien militaire. Puis mes deux amis firent bruyamment éclater leur joie.

Jerry Carson arriva bientôt, et avant même d'aller voir Emerson, il s'approcha de moi, le visage défait. Je me crispais, m'attendant au pire. Au lieu de cela, étrangement, ce fut le meilleur qui arriva : il me serra la main. Il me félicita chaleureusement, puis me demanda finalement s'il pouvait voir le trophée.

Je me tournais vers Crichton, qui me fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Je tendis alors la coupe à mon ancien adversaire et futur ami. Il faudrait s'y habituer. Nous travaillerions probablement ensemble un jour, dans le cadre de ce mystérieux programme. Il me la rendit bientôt, avouant qu'elle était magnifique. Je la passais à Sarah.

Les deux équipiers de Jerry fulminaient devant ce qu'ils considéraient comme vile traîtrise de leur ami.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Stanley Emerson ne put plus se retenir. Il rougit violemment (probablement à cause d'une hausse de sa tension artérielle causée par son profond ressentiment) puis se mit à parler, haussant la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, usant de son ton haineux habituel. Sur place, il n'y avait que nous et le jury, vu que les autres n'étaient toujours pas sortis de la forêt.

- C'est honteux, cracha t-il. Un assassin mérite-t-il de finir premier ?

Chris blêmit devant la remarque. Je n'en compris la raison que lorsque Crichton aboya, à son habitude :

- Si tu parles du travail des militaires, tu n'insultes pas seulement Sanders mais nous tous, moi y compris. Alors surveille tes propos.

- Oh non, je ne parle pas de ça, mais des deux gardes assassinés, lança Stanley l'air de rien.

Le silence s'installa soudain. Emerson, manifestement content de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué, continua :

- Eh oui, j'ai enquêté et trouvé qui était responsable de ces monstruosités. C'est simple pourtant, je ne comprends pas que personne ne l'ait suspecté. Il faut être particulièrement obtus pour passer à travers de telles preuves de culpabilité. Qui s'est absenté un moment dans sa chambre avant qu'on ne trouve le bureau saccagé ? Qui a tapé du pied dans la porte, faisant par la même découvrir comme par hasard la scène du crime ? Qui est arrivé en retard et curieusement habillé de la tête aux pieds lors du deuxième crime quand on a découvert les gardes blessés ? Qui ne fait pas de vagues pour qu'on ne le remarque pas ? Et enfin, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin … qui ais-je vu déambuler dans les couloirs hier soir ?

Personne n'osait même respirer. Une sueur épaisse collait mon costume sur ma peau. Je me sentis soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Accouche, beugla Crichton.

- Michael Anderson bien entendu. Qui d'autre ? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a éjecté du corps universitaire. Espèce de fumier ! Tu croyais peut être t'en tirer comme ça ?

Les regards convergèrent sur moi. Tous paraissaient incrédules, et hébétés devant tant de preuves de ma culpabilité. Je piquais un fard. Chris se positionna devant moi, bras croisés, face à la foule :

- Langue de vipère ! Prouve-le !

- Vous voulez encore une preuve ? Allons-y alors. Personne ne s'est donc étonné que les deux gardes aient été blessés par balles alors qu'on nous avait bien signifié que les projectiles étaient gardés ailleurs ? Effectivement l'armoire à notre étage a été forcée, mais l'individu n'a pu obtenir que des armes. Comment a donc t-il pu se fournir en munitions ? Maintenant je vous demande à tous : qui, quelques jours auparavant, a soi-disant vidé son chargeur sur une cible… qu'il n'a jamais atteinte ?

Stanley Emerson rayonnait littéralement de fierté… et de haine à mon égard. Mais cela n'était pas nouveau. Personne n'osait ni bouger ni détacher son regard de ma personne. Chris tremblait, comme une vieille bouilloire en ébullition. Mais je ne pouvais pas apercevoir son visage, il me tournait toujours le dos. Sarah, quant à elle, les yeux brillants (de peine ou de colère), avait les lèvres pincées.

- Où est son sac ! mugit finalement Crichton.

Sanders, qui l'avait gardé depuis que je lui avais laissé dans la forêt, lui tendit l'objet, après m'avoir jeté un regard où l'incrédulité disputait à l'horreur.

Le colonel sortit tout mon matériel, pêle-mêle. Divers objets s'envolèrent aux quatre vents. O'Neill dû même se baisser pour éviter de justesse le jet d'une lampe torche. Tout d'un coup Crichton s'immobilisa et sortit précautionneusement… une des sphères à rayon énergétique.

Il y a des moments où l'on voudrait se faire tout petit.

- J…je ne comprends pas, balbutiais-je.

- Moi je commence à comprendre, fit Crichton doucement, dans un doux ronronnement qui était encore plus à craindre que ses cris si on en croyait la rumeur le concernant. Nous avons affaire à un espion.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites fidèle lecteur. Comment a t-il pu nous berner tout ce temps-là ? Les plus ingénieux (ou les plus hypocrites, c'est à voir) diront qu'ils m'avaient percé à jour il y a des lustres ! Mais je me demande… aurez-vous aussi deviné ce qui va suivre ?

Je me tournais alors vers Jerry Carson, qui était resté à mes cotés depuis qu'il m'avait serré la main. Je lui souris, puis tout d'un coup l'agrippais violemment par la manche.

- Vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il parut un moment dérouté, puis hocha la tête. Ce fut alors que décor autour de moi s'éclaircit brusquement. Etais-je en train de perdre connaissance ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : révélations

- SG-A : La Sélection -

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Une lumière intense masqua mon champ de vision puis les pins s'évanouirent, laissant leur place à un étrange décor d'intérieur. J'étais debout, aux cotés de Carson, dans une salle dorée curieusement décorée de glyphes anciens s'apparentant très probablement aux hiéroglyphes. Le sol était sombre et la seule ouverture de la pièce, une porte, s'ouvrit alors (en trois, je crois qu'il est nécessaire de le préciser). Deux individus à la mine patibulaire entrèrent, tenant dans leur main ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un reptile, qu'ils brandissaient comme une arme de poing. Dans le doute, je levais les mains, espérant ne pas paraître ridicule. L'un des deux hommes était d'origine hispanique, l'autre, d'un certain âge, avait perdu la plupart de ses cheveux, mais les avait rabattus sur le devant du crâne par coquetterie … autant cacher un éléphant derrière sa trompe.

- Qui est cet abruti Jerry ?! Rugit l'hispanique, me pointant de son arme (présupposée) avec rage.

- Je n'en sais rien Henrique, mais il m'a demandé de l'aide et…

- Ce n'est pas la SPA ici !

- Il a tout de même tué deux hommes au SG-C et volé des technologies !

L'homme au déficit capillaire prononcé, sembla soudain intéressé :

- C'était donc vrai ?

Il était temps pour moi de prendre la parole… ou de me taire à jamais.

- Je fais parti comme vous d'une cellule de « la confrérie ». J'ai été envoyé pour mettre la pagaille au SG-C, dans le but de laisser le champ libre à votre homme. Mais j'ai surestimé celui-ci. Il a bien failli tout faire rater en cachant l'émetteur dans la coupe.

- Il a fait quoi… ?

La stupéfaction laissa bientôt la place à la haine et au reproche sur les traits des deux hommes. Carson baissa les yeux :

- Je suis désolé Peter, j'ai cru que…

- La bombe a bien été envoyée ? demandais-je sous le regard noir de Jerry.

- Oui… mais… commença l'homme d'un certain âge, apparemment prénommé Peter.

- Vérifiez je vous prie !

- Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres d'abord… et Henrique par pitié, baisse ton arme, que veux-tu qu'il fasse tout seul contre nous trois !

L'intéressé s'exécuta, non sans me fusiller du regard. Il ne me faisait apparemment pas confiance, malgré tout ce que j'avais avoué… Il se mit en devoir de me fouiller. Fouille qui dura tout le temps de ma tirade :

- Mon nom est Michael Anderson, nom de code : Beta 186212. J'ai été approché par la confrérie il y a maintenant deux ans, alors que j'essayais de prouver mes théories au monde scientifique. Ils me proposaient de travailler pour eux, et d'avoir le plaisir de voir mes théories confirmées. Bien entendu, lorsque Cheyenne Mountain m'a contacté, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Juste avant que le militaire vienne me chercher sur mon lieu de travail, j'ai été briefé longuement par la confrérie. Il fallait que je fasse un maximum de dégâts, quitte à ce qu'on me soupçonne, pour éloigner les militaires de Stanley. Mais cet imbécile a paniqué. J'étais présent lorsqu'il a caché l'émetteur sous la coupe dans le bureau du colonel après le premier incident causé par mes soins. Même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, hélas. Ensuite avec le renforcement de la garde cela n'a plus été possible de le récupérer. Et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé ! Même armé c'était trop dangereux. Ça vous suffit maintenant ?! On peut allez voir ce qu'a donné l'explosion, ou vous préférez rester là, à compléter mon curriculum vitae ?

- Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a averti ? Siffla méchamment Henrique, tel le reptile particulièrement vicieux auquel il me faisait penser.

Je serrais le poing, puis tentais de me contrôler.

- Ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes en réalité. Il ne fallait pas que la main droite sache ce que la main gauche préparait au cas où la première n'échoue. Ce qui a bien failli se passer d'ailleurs. Heureusement que je suis arrivé en premier à la coupe.

Stanley se mit à se tordre les mains.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un moment, puis ils hochèrent la tête, moyennement convaincus.

Finalement, Peter m'invita à le suivre. Les deux autres se mirent en file indienne derrière moi, Henrique ayant toujours un œil sur ma modeste personne. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je restais sans voix alors que j'apercevais devant moi les Etats-Unis d'Amérique dans toute leur splendeur. Il devait sans doute pleuvoir sur la Californie…

- Premier vol spatial ? Me demanda Jerry avec son sourire narquois.

J'inclinais lentement la tête, médusé par ce que j'observais. Peter s'assit devant ce qui était vraisemblablement une console informatique, branchée sur ce qui semblait être un artefact de style égyptien (probablement le tableau de commande du vaisseau à ce que j'en savais… c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose).

Peter, au bout d'un moment, s'arrêta de pianoter, puis sourit, montrant par là même qu'il lui manquait, en proportion, autant de dents que de cheveux.

- Il n'y a plus qu'un immense cratère. Plus de forêt, plus de militaires !

La déclaration fut accueillie par des cris de joies. Nous nous congratulâmes longuement. Je fus le premier à recouvrir la parole après ce moment de liesse :

- Ba'al va en demander la confirmation vous savez ?

- Bien entendu qu'il va le faire, acquiesça Peter, j'ai toutes les données rassemblées exprès.

- Il faut savoir qui est mort exactement, et s'il y a des blessés ou rescapés.

- Après une explosion pareille, il faudrait un miracle pour…

- Vous voulez prendre le risque ?

Peter se rembruni.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Il faut contacter la taupe.

- La taupe ? Jerry se mit à rire joyeusement. Je pensais que vous étiez mieux renseignés que ça, il n'y a pas de…

- Silence incapable ! cracha littéralement Henrique. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul maître de cette situation. Il nous fallait savoir si tout se déroulait correctement, suivant le plan.

- Contactez le maintenant, insistais-je.

Peter secoua la tête, apparemment désolé :

- Ce n'est pas possible, aujourd'hui il est de service. On ne peut le contacter que pendant son jour de repos. C'est-à-dire demain. Comme vous l'avez dit, la main droite ne sait pas toujours ce que fait la main gauche. Donc à part si vous savez qui c'est et comment le contacter, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, cela attendra demain.

- C'est parfait, conclus-je, je propose que vous attendiez demain alors pour l'annoncer à Ba'al.

Tous acquiescèrent. Le vieil homme me tendit même la main, rayonnant :

- Très beau boulot, content d'avoir eu la chance de travailler avec vous. Sans vous, cet imbécile de Jerry n'aurait probablement pas réussi. Et nous n'aurions certainement pas eu d'autres occasions de nous débarrasser de SG-1. J'espère que nous aurons à…

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le décor se stria de lumière, et j'atterris cette fois-ci dans une salle de commande, plus moderne, Jerry à mes cotés. Son visage s'allongea…

*

Ils étaient tous là. Crichton était aux commandes du vaisseau, alors que O'neill, Carter, Murray, et Jackson étaient plus en retraits, avec tous nos camarades. Jerry semblait terrorisé :

- Mais … mais … vous n'êtes pas … ?

- Morts ? En fait ça va bien mieux.

Puis Crichton se mit à rire férocement, se tapant sur les cuisses devant son jeu d'esprit, alors qu'un éclair surpuissant nous fit nous retourner. Une boule de feu s'épanouissait devant nous… en fait entre le Dakota du Sud et nous. Des débris volèrent dans notre direction puis ricochèrent sur le solide bouclier terrien.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Emerson.

Crichton, grand sourire, ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

- C'est le vaisseau que vous venez de quitter… enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Soyez heureux que j'aie finalement décidé de vous en sortir avant l'attaque. Ramenez moi cette… ce déchet en cellule.

Les deux gardes a qui il avait parlé, se levèrent, se saisirent de Stan, puis prirent la direction des geôles. Jerry Carson avait l'air désespéré de quelqu'un disant adieu à un ami mourrant… ou plutôt d'un mourrant adressant un dernier adieu à ses amis.

Il hurla avant de sortir :

- Ne leur dit rien Michael ! Ils ne savent rien !

Crichton, pendant ce temps là, semblait pensif, puis son visage s'illumina :

- Je crois bien que c'est mon premier prisonnier spatial ! Ça se fête !

- Et lui, vous allez en faire quoi ? Indiqua mon ancien ami Chris, me pointant du doigt.

Une lueur malicieuse brilla alors dans les yeux du colonel :

- Lui, il en sait bien plus que tu ne le penses, nous le garderont jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ait tout dit. Il sourit à la ronde, puis il enchaîna abruptement :

- Que savez-vous Anderson ?

- C'était bien ce que vous pensiez. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en permission demain.

D'un claquement de doigt, Crichton fit se lever deux hommes, qui quittèrent rapidement la salle.

- Merci Michael, cela va être facile maintenant. Vous pouvez disposer.

Chris se leva, le teint rouge de colère :

- Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a perpétrées ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Crichton sourit, puis secoua la tête :

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris alors ? Je crois qu'il est juste que cela soit Michael qui vous raconte la suite.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Mes amis et concurrents semblaient décontenancés. Il y avait de quoi. Ils venaient d'être téléportés dans un vaisseau spatial appartenant aux Etats-Unis. Je soufflais un bon coup, et me lançais dans ma longue histoire :

- Tout d'abord, il vous faut savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commis tous ces crimes.

Une rumeur s'éleva soudain dans la salle, ce fut la voix de Chris qui s'éleva au dessus des autres :

- Qui alors ? Ton ami Jerry Carson je suppose.

- Tu supposes mal. En fait ce n'était… personne.

Je laissais un moment sans parler, le temps que mon annonce fasse effet. Après tout ce que j'avais subi, j'avais le droit de rigoler un peu.

- En fait j'ai tout compris hier soir, en me repassant le film des événements, puis je me suis endormis là-dessus. Lorsque je me suis réveillé une toute autre théorie me trottait dans la tête…

**

Il est plus que temps d'arrêter là mon récit. Il fut très long, et je ne fus guère didactique dans mes explications. Je crois qu'il est l'heure, cher lecteur, de vous dévoiler une partie de mon journal que je vous avais délibérément caché pour vous maintenir en haleine.

***

_J'aspirais l'air à plein poumon, haletant et allumais la lumière. J'étais en nage. Une sueur froide particulièrement désagréable me dégoulinait le long du dos et des bras… Avec cela, me vint un sentiment d'extrême terreur. Ce genre de sensation qui augure d'une bien piètre nuit. Mais plus que tout ça, je venais de comprendre quelque chose… c'était si… étrange… si inattendu ! Si c'était vrai cela voulait dire que… toute ma théorie était à revoir…_

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour prendre une décision. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être indécis. J'enfilais rapidement quelques vêtements, tombais lourdement au sol en enfilant la deuxième jambe de mon pantalon, puis j'ouvris discrètement la porte de ma chambre. Personne ne semblait être dans le couloir. Les gardes devaient patrouiller dans un autre secteur. A pas de loup, j'avançais prudemment tout en me demandant si j'allais trouver quelqu'un à une heure pareille. Mais il fallait que je sache !

Je me retournais soudain. Il m'avait semblé voir une porte entrouverte… Bah, mon imagination sans doute. J'étais quelque peu fatigué. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à destination, j'observais avec satisfaction qu'il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait de sous l'ouverture de la porte. Je rentrais sans frapper.

- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?!

Le lecteur attentif aura déjà mit un nom sur la personne usant d'un aussi piètre vocabulaire.

Crichton, assis à son bureau, me regardait, furibond, tapant furieusement du pied sur le sol. Il ne m'aurait pas étonné une seconde qu'il se mette à souffler, voir à charger…

- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là, fis-je réellement soulagé.

Le colonel tapa du poing sur la table, faisant se renverser un café et son contenu. Je n'étais nullement intimidé. Je commençais à le connaître. C'était un bon chien de garde : il aboyait souvent mais ne mordait jamais.

- Mais bon sang où voudriez vous que je sois la veille d'une épreuve ? Je travailles à peaufiner ces… Ahhhhhhh fichus papelards administratifs !

La cause de son courroux atterrit en volant, au pied d'une étagère. Le sol était jonché de papiers en tous genres, à tel point que je me demandais soudain si nous ne nous étions pas trompés en pensant que son bureau avait été vandalisé. Je secouais la tête en chassant les images qui s'imposaient à mon esprit. Il était fort tard. Je pris une chaise et m'assis en face de lui.

- Désolé pour ma piètre hospitalité ! Ne vous gênez pas, asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous !

J'ignorais le lourd sarcasme qui voilait ses propos et passais à la cause de ma présence :

- Monsieur, j'ai découvert qui a perpétré tous ces crimes mais je…

- Vous avez une salle tête Anderson, retournez donc vous coucher. On dirait que vous venez de courir un marathon.

Les sautes d'humeurs du colonel étaient aussi soudaines que déstabilisantes. Il parlait à présent posément et avait l'air sincère dans ses propos.

- Mais monsieur il faut à tout prix que je vous en parle. S'il vous plaît.

Crichton me regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis il hocha la tête et s'adossa confortablement à son fauteuil.

- D'accord, allez-y. De toutes façon je crois que j'ai signé assez de papiers comme ça pour ce soir. Je ne me suis pas enrôlé dans l'armée pour faire du boulot de secrétariat sacré nom d'une…

Je l'interrompis, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait pérorer sur le sujet une bonne partie de la nuit, et me lançais dans mon histoire :

- Pendant un moment, Chris, Sarah et moi, nous avons menés une enquête sur ces crimes. Mais rien ne collait dans cette affaire. Plus nous essayions de comprendre moins nous avancions. Des tas des questions insolubles tournaient dans ma tête. Je me suis d'abord souvenu du premier accident. Pourquoi les nombreuses caméras qui nous espionnent n'ont-elles rien enregistré ? Comment l'homme s'est-il fait assommer sans rien voir ni entendre : comme le bruit de la porte par exemple ? Pourquoi tant de désordre dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi l'étagère des coupes est-elle restée intacte ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé l'homme vivant, alors qu'il a tué les deux gardes devant l'ascenseur ? La deuxième scène du crime m'a ensuite intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui a attiré les premiers badauds ? Si c'était comme disaient certains, un coup de feu, comment se fait-il que le coupable n'ait pas été vu ? Comment a-t-il forcé l'armoire des armes sans que personne ne se réveille ? Pourquoi le gilet pare-balles des hommes n'avait pas été suffisant ? Je me suis posé tout un tas de questions et je ne suis pas arrivé à tout mettre dans l'ordre. Rien ne collait. Puis, ce soir, j'ai décidé de prendre le problème par l'autre bout : en partant du principe qu'il n'y en avait pas. Comment un homme peut échapper à la vigilance des caméras de la base ? Il ne peut pas. Pourquoi avoir mit une telle pagaille dans le bureau ? Pour nous induire en erreur. Comment a-t-il forcé l'armoire des armes sans que personne ne se réveille ? Il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi le gilet pare-balles des hommes n'avait pas été suffisant ? Il l'aurait été. A partir de là d'autres évènements dont je n'avais pas fait attention sont revenus à ma mémoire. Tout d'abord le fait que le garde n'ait pas voulu qu'on l'ausculte : difficile de cacher une fausse blessure. Lors de la nuit où les deux gardes ont été soi-disant tués, je suppose que des coups à blanc ont été tirés et que les infirmières étaient présentes dès que le premier curieux fut sur les lieux. Il était aussi étrange qu'on continue les activités à la base comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que personne n'avait été arrêté.

Je levais alors les yeux vers Crichton. Ce dernier me fixait, l'air encore moins aimable que de coutume. Les jointures de ses poings serrés étaient blanches. M'étais-je trompé sur son compte ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à votre question sur les coupes, Anderson.

Je souris, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir eu tout à coup l'air un peu crispé.

- Ah oui. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas voulu abîmer vos précieuses décorations et trophées. Je me trompe ?

Soudain Crichton se leva brusquement, envoyant par la même valdinguer son lourd fauteuil contre le mur. Je m'apprêtais à crier, lorsque le colonel éclata d'un gros rire gras et… particulièrement vexant. Il ramassa son fauteuil et se rassit. Il fouilla un moment dans ses poches (à la recherche probablement d'un mouchoir, la seule chose qui n'y figurait pas), puis s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de la manche de son costume. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il me lança :

- Si vous voyiez votre tête !

Pas la peine, j'étais doté d'une excellente imagination. J'étais tremblant du fait de l'excitation du moment (le critique toujours penché au-dessus de mon épaule prétend que c'était plutôt dû à la peur. Je déments cette affabulation ! J'ai toujours été d'une sincérité maladive avec moi-même et mes lecteurs hypothétiques) et je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître mon sourire nerveux. Crichton tendit alors la main et je la lui serais.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Anderson. Jackson nous avait déjà venté vos mérites mais c'est encore mieux que ce qu'il disait. Avouez, dit-il, un sourire fat se dessinant sur son visage, que l'idée était plutôt bonne. Cela a permis de faire partir les plus lâches du programme, et de voir qui avait la fibre aventureuse. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu que votre groupe qui s'y soit un temps soit peu intéressé.

- Vous nous espionniez ?

- Bien entendu. Mon but est de sélectionner les meilleurs. Pour cela tous les coups sont permis. Je dois dire que vous avez marqué pas mal de points.

Alors que je secouais la tête devant ce manquement probant à ma vie privée, Crichton se leva et m'indiqua la porte.

- J'ai encore pas mal de travail pour demain et…

Je secouais alors la tête. Décidément j'étais très fatigué. J'en avais oublié le principal… le but de ma visite.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je n'en ai pas fini. Si ce n'était que pour dire ça, j'aurais pu attendre demain.

Crichton se rembrunit. Il n'aimait guère être contrarié :

- Peu m'importe les détails, du moment que vous avez trouvé…

- Monsieur, je crois qu'une personne a dissimulé quelque chose dans votre bureau.

Le colonel se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil, l'air de quelqu'un qui prend sur soi pour écouter les vieilles histoires d'un parent particulièrement sénile. J'en profitais pour enchaîner :

- ce soir j'ai fait un rêve…

- Oh, s'exclama l'officier, vous en avez de la chance, à ce rythme-là je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir cet honneur.

L'état d'énervement du colonel était tel que je m'attendais à être interrompu tous les deux mots. Je me levais alors et allais bousculer une de ses étagères. Plusieurs coupes en tombèrent, s'entrechoquant, émettant un bruit de carillon. Le teint de Crichton vira au rouge brique, et j'eus tout d'un coup un peu peur qu'il eût une attaque.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne voulais en faire tomber qu'une.

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche et un son étrange fut émis : celui d'un vieil évier bouché. Puis des paroles se distinguèrent du gargouillis :

- Bougre d'imbécile ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Elles sont toutes à touche-touche ! Si c'est la bagarre que vous voulez…

- Exactement !

Me rendant compte que ma dernière phrase pourrait être mal interprété, et ayant tout d'un coup peur que l'homme en face de moi porte promptement atteinte à mon intégrité physique, je continuais :

- Je voulais dire qu'effectivement il est impossible de faire tomber une seule coupe. C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé le jour où le garde a été soi-disant agressé dans votre bureau. C'est le rêve que j'ai fait ce soir. Une coupe qui tombait dans votre bureau. Cela m'a rappelé cet épisode qui m'était sortit de l'esprit. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Si vous savez qu'une agression a été commise dans une base militaire, que vous êtes certain que vous serez fouillés des pieds à la tête et que vous avez quelque chose à cacher, vous le cacheriez où ?

- Malédiction !

Crichton se leva soudain. En deux enjambés il fut à l'armoire. Il est étonnant de voir comme un homme de sa carrure peut se déplacer si rapidement. Il ausculta une à une toutes les coupes et dénicha finalement quelque chose… Un objet pas plus gros qu'une pile était collé sous le pied d'un trophée.

- Enfer et damnation ! Anderson, décrochez le téléphone !…

****

- Le ballet des Etats-majors a alors défilé toute la nuit, continuais-je devant mon large public, j'en ai vu défiler des galons ! Carter a analysé le détecteur comme étant une balise de télé … machin.

- Téléportation, m'aida Crichton.

- Oui, c'est cela. Etant hors tension, il était impossible à détecter. Ils sont vite arrivés à la conclusion que quelque chose d'important aller bientôt se passer. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire qui avait fait tomber la coupe car il y avait trop de monde dans la pièce à ce moment-là. J'ai juste pu leur indiquer que seuls Emerson, Carson et euh… leur ami étaient présents à coté du meuble. Ils ont alors décidé que j'allais servir d'appât.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tendu un piège directement à l'homme en lui donnant l'occasion de la récupérer ? demanda tout d'un coup Chris.

- Parce qu'il fallait savoir s'il n'y avait personne d'autre impliqué. « La confrérie » ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, parait-il.

- La quoi ?

- Ben … heu … les méchants. J'ai alors eu droit à une oreillette…

- Tu n'étais pas blessé alors espèce de…

- …qui m'a permis de toujours être au courant de l'avancée de l'autre groupe lors du test, pour pouvoir agir en conséquence et de heu… recevoir quelques indications. La présence des professeurs au self ce matin a dû en étonner plus d'un, non ? Ils se sont débrouillés pour disparaître au moment opportun pour que le groupe de Carson et d'Emerson puisse consulter les dossiers qu'avaient laissés « traînés » nos professeurs quant au parcours prévu. Nous étions donc assurés de finir premiers, et le groupe d'Emerson, de finir second… même si cela a été plus difficile que prévu. Je n'ai pas été très bon avec cette satanée oreillette. Nous avions aussi eu l'idée que je devais voler quelques technologies. Normalement j'aurais dû être démasqué grâce à Crichton qui devait demander à fouiller mon sac. La tirade d'Emerson (je fis un clin d'œil à l'intéressé, qui me répondit par une grimace) a été le summum ! Mais cela n'avait pas été prévu, et je dois dire que si je ne me savais pas innocent, j'aurais pu avoir de sérieux doutes. Je lui adresse mes plus sincères remerciements. Une fois téléporté sur le vaisseau, via la balise du traître, j'avais pour ordre au moindre problème d'appuyer sur un point de mon avant-bras où avait été inséré une balise de télé… portation. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'ils avaient un informateur à l'intérieur de Cheyenne Mountain, vu qu'ils ont avoué connaître les deux incidents. J'ai alors joué le jeu jusqu'à pouvoir avoir plus d'informations. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose mais…

- C'était parfait ! Brailla Crichton, se mettant à applaudir.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir me cacher dans un trou de souris. Bientôt toute la salle se mit à battre des mains chaleureusement… sauf Emerson qui boudait la perte de son collègue, et Chris qui avait une autre question :

- Tu peux enfin me dire ce que nous fichons tous dans ce vaisseau ? Un moment on était sur Terre, puis celui d'après…

- Carter a réussi à trouver un système pour capter le signal de la balise, lorsqu'elle s'enclencherait. Aussi lorsque nous nous sommes téléportés tous deux, vous avez fait de même dans ce vaisseau, grâce aux émetteurs présents dans vos vêtements. La forêt ayant été complètement rasée à la suite de l'explosion, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, je pense. Quant au vaisseau en lui même… je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même. L'explication a été brève hier soir, et je n'ai pas tout assimilé.

O'Neill s'avança dans la pièce, tapa fraternellement dans le dos de Crichton, puis vint me serrer la main, gravement.

- C'est du bon travail vraiment. Ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Il se tourna vers la salle et enchaîna, alors qu'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose :

- A propos, vous avez tous réussi les tests écrits, et vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… je crains de n'avoir d'autre choix que de vous dire que vous allez tous participer au programme.

Les trente personnes présentes, firent le bruit d'une centaine. Nous fûmes évacués du cockpit et je me retrouvais bientôt en face de Chris et Sarah, l'air penaud. Sanders s'excusa longuement et je leur assurais que je ne leur portais pas rancune de ce qui s'était passé. Nous avions travaillé toute la nuit pour que mon histoire soit crédible, il était normal qu'ils soient tombés dans le panneau. Je remerciais cependant Chris de m'avoir défendu lorsque Stanley Emerson m'avait accusé et nous partîmes tous trois, le coeur plus léger, en quête de quelques sustentations bien méritées.

_**Epilogue**_

Nous étions vingt-neuf dans une salle, à attendre qu'on vienne prononcer nos noms. C'était la salle où, le premier jour, j'étais entré, maudissant les militaires, et où j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille. En fait cela faisait un moment que nous étions revenus à Cheyenne Mountain. Deux mois pour être exact. Tout ce temps, me direz-vous ! Mais à quoi faire ? A consulter des dossiers classés secret défense. On nous fit étudier des rapports de mission des équipes SG (j'aimais particulièrement les rapports de mission du général O'Neill qui étaient toujours très courts et très… illustrés), ainsi que ceux d'Atlantis. Croyez-moi ou pas, mais deux mois pour ingurgiter tout ça, ce n'est pas de trop. Il y allait y avoir des affectations sur Terre, sur Atlantis et sur un nouveau programme qui ne nous avait pas encore été révélé. A oui… j'allais oublier : la nourriture s'était améliorée, grandement même ! Il s'était révélé qu'en fait le cuisinier était bien la taupe. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il avait laissé un papier sous un siège dans un ferry (ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Chris qui avait trouvé un parallèle à faire avec « Ennemi d'Etat » avec Will Smith et euh… pour plus de détails voyez avec l'intéressé). Le cuistot était en fait garagiste de formation… On me l'aurait demandé, je l'aurais parié. Son CV avait été créé de toute pièce par la confrérie.

- Sarah Peters, Christopher Sanders, et Michael Anderson, je vous prie.

Chris fut le premier à suivre la jeune et belle secrétaire qui nous emmena directement au bureau de Crichton (je commençais à le connaître celui-là). Il était presque autant en désordre que le jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout était dû à l'organisation tout à fait personnelle et non reproductible de son singulier propriétaire.

- Peters, Sanders, Anderson, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. J'aimerais que vous travailliez pour moi.

Il était certain que nous ne serions pas trop de trois s'il était question de ranger son bureau, mais il ne devait sûrement pas s'agir de cela.

- Les équipes SG ont beaucoup de travail, sur Atlantis ils sont pas mal débordés, aussi Jack … l'Etat-major m'a demandé si je voulais bien prendre en charge une série de nouvelles équipes SG, qui auront pour but de s'occuper des affaires terrestres et inter SG. La confrérie par exemple leur donne du fil à retordre. Il y a eu des incidents par le passé… Nous serions une sorte de police Stargate. Ma première et principale équipe, SG-A, serait composé de vous trois. Deux autres équipes seront sous mon commandement. Je n'ai pas de budget pour plus, mais je pense que cela sera suffisant. Vous acceptez ?

Nous nous regardâmes mes collègues et moi avec un air interdit. Nous allions devenir la première équipe d'une mission Stargate ! Waouh ! Nous nous interrogeâmes du regard un long moment… trop long…

- Bon sang, mais vous allez encore me faire poireauter un moment comme cela ! (C'est là une paraphrase de ses propos. Les termes exacts qu'il utilisa étaient plus directs et n'ont donc pas leur place dans ce récit)

Chris prit la parole, exprimant ce que nous pensions tous trois :

- C'est d'accord colonel, alors nous serons SG-A.

En sortant nous nous congratulâmes longuement, et nous eûmes même droit de la part du nouveau cuisinier à une excellente bouteille de Bordeaux supérieur pour fêter la nouvelle.

La sélection était terminée. Désormais nous serions SG-A !

_Le malheureux éditeur qui a hérité d'un manuscrit illisible et raturé, et qui souhaite conserver l'anonymat, s'excuse quant aux opinions des personnages de ce récit qui ne sont certainement pas les siennes. Il est tout à fait probable que l'épais journal de l'auteur soit publié en plusieurs parties, liés à chaque fois à un épisode marquant de la vie intrépide de notre héros (ce dernier terme est utilisé par soucis de ménagement de la famille de Michael Anderson, et pour éviter des répétitions mal venues du point de vue grammatical). Mais voici que le style déplorable de l'auteur de ces mémoires déteint sur les notes de l'éditeur. Aussi il est maintenant plus que temps de conclure cette première partie._

**FIN**

8


End file.
